


Blood, Love, and War

by constellations (allyoop)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Demons, Dirty Talk, Doctors & Physicians, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Ghosts, Hospitals, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Runes, Scars, Scary, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Supernatural/demon hunter type of AU)</p><p>Jim is a monster hunter with a tragic past. He carries a big knife and hopes it'll serve him well in his revenge.<br/>Leo is a disgraced doctor with nothing left but bones. He has a terrible dark secret that even *he* doesn't know.<br/>Together they accidentally stir up evils that should have stayed sleeping and must work hard (and fast) to save the world from ending in blood and war.</p><p>(And this being Jim and Bones, it's also a romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. clue one: trail of bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahoward36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoward36/gifts).



> This will eventually get darker as more clues come to light, but keep an eye on the tags for any additional ones. I will always try to tag for any potential triggers :)

When he entered the bar, it smelled like home, or at least the closest thing to home he had nowadays. In between sideways bars and backstreet diners, Jim hasn’t known anything but plastic vinyl seats for a couple months. He didn’t care. The hard seats and cheap drinks kept him focused. He figured his tipsy brain was more dangerous because it only ever had one thought: _revenge_.

Jim slid into an empty stool at the bar, liking close access to his bad beer. He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the spikes of frustration digging into his mind. His revenge plan was looking more and more like a kid’s everyday. Jim tried to stay confident, but as each day slipped away, he felt he was getting nowhere. He’d been hunting for a while, before he even knew what he was training for. As a child he was quizzed on monster attributes and the best weapons to kill them, never knowing it wasn’t just playacting his storybooks. It took a couple years after his dad disappeared and was officially declared dead for Jim to discover it wasn’t just pretend; all those things that go bump in the night were _real_ and they were _vicious_. Jim started hunting full-time after he found his mom and brother in pieces on the living room ceiling. It’s a memory he could never wipe from the back of his eyelids. Its all he saw sometimes, especially when he was slamming a demon up against a wall, watching those vacant black eyes spasm as he twisted the knife in their insides. He still hadn’t found the demon that killed his mom, but he got a little bit closer each day. And if he killed a few hellspawn along the way? Well he’s just being a good citizen and cleaning up the world a little.

The barman slid him a beer and Jim gave a grateful nod. He sipped the crap and glanced around the room. Out of habit his eyes pinpointed all possible exits and swept the room for threats. Nothing abnormal tonight, just the same types he saw at every small town bar. Some underage teenagers thinking they’re so undefeatable with their beers in hand, a few girls flirting for a free drink, a few sad sacks drowning themselves in the bottom of cups. Jim smiled to himself, wondering where he fit in. Too driven to be a sad sack, though he sure had the drinking habit. He raised a finger for another beer, knowing he had nowhere to be tonight, just like most other nights.

Something behind him made a grunt and Jim almost pulled his knife. He hadn’t seen the man at first, half in the shadows and buried under a well-worn leather jacket. Either the man had been part of a drinking party, or he was single-handedly trying to drink the bar out of business. Must be a regular, Jim thought, otherwise any sane barman would have sent him packing after hitting even half that many drinks. Jim pegged him as ‘sad sack’ immediately; too many empty glasses, pain in his eyes, and a visible atmosphere of loneliness. But it didn’t sit right with him; there were too many things that quite fit. The man was young, 27 or 28 tops, but he’d been hit hard in those years. There was a weariness about him that made Jim guess he was so much older at first. He looked fit even underneath all those layers; broad shoulders that seemed new to the slouch of depression. Weirdest part was even with all that alcohol apparently in him, his hands still held the glass steadily even as the rest of his body slowly wavered.

The man lurched from his table. Jim slowly turned back to his drink, not wanting to alert him to the fact he’d been staring. The man stumbled into the stool next to Jim, holding out his empty shot glass to be refilled. The barman gave him a glass of water instead. “You’ve reached your limit, old man”. Jim chuckled under his breath.

“Your right,” he muttered. “Too much.” He sat there, a poster of sadness, quietly drinking his water. Jim couldn’t help the urge to strike up a conversation.

“What are you in here for?”

The man raised an eyebrow high at him. “Don’t pander to me, kid.”

“C’mon, _old man_ , no one comes to a shit place like this voluntarily. And you look like you have a pretty good story to tell.”

“You’ve just insulted my town, my favorite bar, and my appearance all at once. Why should I tell you a damn thing?”

“Because who else you going to tell?” Jim tensed a bit, thinking maybe he hit too close. But the man just shrugged wearily.

“Leonard McCoy” He stuck out his hand. “You got anywhere to be? It’s a long story.”

“Jim,” He shook it with a smile. “You’ve got me all night.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard wasn’t kidding. It was a long story, all right. And what began as idle curiosity grew into a need to _know_ the rest. It was a sad tale of broken relationships with cracks too big to fix and the slow crawl into a bottle of brandy, because where else was he supposed to go after all that mess? But the part that peaked Jim’s thirst was the mystery surrounding how Leonard lost his medical license, the part that he kept skirting around in the storytelling.

After yet another tangent into his ex-wife and how crap they both were at marriage, Jim decided it was time for some pointed questions.

“Leonard, how did you lose your license? You sound like a damn good doctor, and it’s clear that people around here respect you. No one would let you drink that much without knowing you could handle yourself.”

He eyed Jim sideways and took a swig of his water. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Jim leaned into his personal space, forcing eye contact. “Try me.”

Leonard regarded him for a moment, sizing up how serious he was. He shrugged stiffly, trying to feign that it wasn’t a big deal. “Alright, kid. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. Shortly after the divorce, and before the drinking really began, I was holed up in the hospital on what gotta be one of the worst days I’ve ever worked. Massive accident, train mysteriously derailed, hit a bunch of cars, and kept on rollin’ through town and knocking down houses. It was already weird, and it only got weirder. We’d been bringing in body after body. Checking them in, seeing how bad it was, triaging. There were a few that were already dead, nothing we could do. So we sent them off for autopsy in the morgue, standard issue stuff.” Leonard pulled his jacket off, getting worked up. “Now I just want to clarify, in case you ask. My team is _damn_ fine at their job. None of us screwed up. We’d all been working there for years and we all know what a dead body looks like. And those bodies were _dead_. But-”

Jim knew that look in Leonard’s eyes. He’d _seen_ something. Jim had a gut feeling a hunt would be on. “Come on Leonard, don’t leave a guy hanging.”

“Bodies were gone, Jim. Walked right off, leaving nothing but a trail of bones.”

Jim whistled. “How do you know some weirdo didn’t just snatch ‘em and leave some dog bones?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t know where you’ve been kid, but we got these fancy things called _DNA tests_ and the bones matched the victims. No person or camera had seen a thing and nothing else was ever found.”

“What happened after?”

“A lot of angry families and no one to blame but the hospital. When something so unexplained, so _unnatural_ happens, people still want to point fingers. It’s easier than letting it settle on something unknown. My people are good, Jim. Not a single dumbass in the group. All with families, kids…”

“You took the fall? Why?” Jim was wrong to peg him as a sad sack. The man was proving to be so much more.

“Got nothing left but those bones. Didn’t want someone else’s ruined life on my shoulders as well.”

Jim resisted the urge to give the guy a hug. Something in Leonard’s eyes made him look so _small_ : like he’d gone into the deep dark and lost his only flashlight. He knew that feeling well. It was the black that haunted his edges and crept up on him when he slept. Jim raised his glass to clink it with his newfound friend’s.

“You’re a good man, Leonard. I want to offer my help.”

He raised his eyebrow high. “Unless you got a couple grand in the pockets of those worn out jeans you’re wearing, you can’t really help me. I’m broke, I’m stuck, and I’m living from couch to couch with people who don’t really want me.” Leonard grimaced, regretting how much his alcohol soaked tongue let slip.

Jim gave him a level stare. “I’m serious, Bones.”

“Bones?”

“You got ‘ _nothing left_ ’. So why not trust me to help?”

He heaved a weary sigh, tossed back the rest of his water, and gave Jim a significant look. “Fine. You can start by paying for all my drinks.”

It was Jim’s turn to raise an eyebrow, but this time in amusement. He tossed the appropriate amount onto the bar, rueful at how much he was spending but also hopeful it’ll be worth it in the end. He felt Bones at his shoulder, leaning slightly on him for steadiness.

“You got a place you’re staying?”

“Local motel. I can take you there.” They were silent in their trudge to where he parked, slightly away from the rest of the cars and closest to the exit as usual. Bones let out an appreciative whistle.

“Nice car for a boy with holes in his shirt.”

“Only nice thing I own.” Jim gestured between them. “Baby, meet Bones. Bones, this is Baby.” 

“Your car’s name is _Baby_? Not really going for originality, were you?”

“Hey, I named her when I got her, at the ripe age of sixteen. I wasn’t really thinking too hard about it.”

“Obviously.” Bones let out a chuckle as he rested a hand on the top of the car. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” He drawled.

Jim made a mental note to ask Bones where he was from because _hot damn_ that’s a nice accent. It went well with that leather jacket and messy dark hair. Jim gave the man another glance-over, ignoring the slouch and the grime from too much drinking and not enough sleeping. He looked _good_ even with all that.

As if sensing the change in mood, Bones stepped back from Jim’s car a little and gave him a wary glance. “This isn’t going to turn into a stranger-danger type of after school special, is it?”

“What do you mean, Bones?” Jim egged him on. “Don’t want to be kidnapped and held hostage in my sexy dungeon?”

“Sexy dungeon or _sex_ dungeon? Big difference there, Jim.” He leaned back on the car, faux serious but a smile was tugging at his lips.

“In one you’re a prisoner surrounded by posters of porn, and in the other you’re the poster boy of prisoner porn?”

Bones laughed. “I’m too drunk for all this alliteration.”

“And I’m not drunk enough.”

“Your motel have a minibar?”

“Are you still coming back with me?”

It was Bones’ turn to give Jim the look-over. He was down to his last clean shirt, since all the others had dubious stains (he hoped they were ketchup but he knew they might be blood). Jim had been looking forward to a long shower and the on-site laundromat at the motel, but it looked like his plans were changing. He raked a hand through his hair, a little bit self-conscious under Bones’ long scrutiny.

“Yeah, alright.” Bones said, breaking the silence. Jim grinned. He couldn’t really describe the feeling other than a happy jingle of _I don’t know how this happened but I think I’m gonna get laid tonight_ dancing around in his head. He was suddenly grateful his motel was close to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos are super appreciated!


	2. clue two: messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex ahead!

Bones’ shoulders seemed lighter, and he gestured here and there as Jim drove, pointing out the wonders that the town held.

“Ol’ Man Wichita’s place. Every dumbass kid around here has tried to break in, trying to prove their manliness. They say its haunted.”

“And is it?” Jim said with a too-interested edge in his voice.

“Of course not. I’ve met the poor man. Just a lonely guy stuck in a wheelchair. No family left or money enough for live-in help.”

“How d’you know him if he never leaves his house?”

“I, uh,” Jim could see an honest-to-god blush on Bones face. “I check in once in a while to make sure he’s doing alright. Bring him a pie or something.”

“ _Homemade_ pie?” He nodded and Jim laughed brightly. “Oh my god, you just keep getting better and better.”

“I’m good with my hands, okay?” There was petulant edge in his voice and Jim tried to backtrack.

“I’m not making fun, Bones. I can’t cook worth shit, so its kind of _hot_ when someone can.” Jim turned as much as he could from the road, giving Bones a pointed look. “ _’Good with your hands’_. I’d like to see that.”

There it was; the pink flushed across Bones’ face again, and he looked away towards his window, smiling a little. “Well, then it’s good we’re in front of your motel now.”

Jim pulled in, faster than normal, and practically raced Bones to his room’s door. “Let me just tidy up a bit before you come in, okay?”

“Uh, sure, but remember I’m pretty used to messy bachelor pads. Nothing will surprise me.”

“This will.” He muttered as he closed the door on Bones. He threw his jacket over a chair and grabbed his duffel, quickly sweeping the books of lore, small weapons, and vials of unidentified substances into it. He had just finished sliding the duffel and his dagger under the bed when he heard a knock.

“C’mon Jim, it’s freezing out here.”

He pulled open the door. “Home sweet home.”

Bones peered around and chuckled. “Practically spotless. I’m surprised there aren’t takeout boxes everywhere.”

“It’s my first night here.”

“Oh?” Bones tried to keep his voice casual. “And how long are you here for?”

“It depends.” Jim grinned at him and Bones felt something warm spread out under his ribs.

“I can drink to that.” He opened the door to the minibar and tossed Jim one of the tiny bottles. Bones shrugged off his jacket and pushed his sleeves up his forearms. Jim barely registered him crossing the room, so caught up in watching the muscles in Bones’ arms flex as he easily twisted off the cap.

“Hey.” Jim looked up, and Bones was in front of him with a smirk on his face, holding the bottle up like he’d been waiting for a while.

“Uh, right.” Jim clinked his bottle to Bones’. “To first nights.”

They knocked their drinks back in one gulp and Bones stepped away from Jim, pointing to the bar. “Need another?”

He brought himself into Bones’ personal space, looking slightly up (the slight height difference made a shiver run down Jim’s back). He gently pulled Bones’ hand away from where it was reaching for the minibar door.

“I don’t _need_ another drink. I don’t need to be drunk to want to-” Bones licked his lips and Jim’s brain stuttered a bit because _goddamn_ he looked even hotter up close. All thoughts of working the case flew out of his head.

“Want to _what_?”

Jim didn’t answer. He was already leaning in, hand slipping up Bones’ jaw to the back of his neck to pull him in close. He pressed their lips together, heatedly but slow, wanting Bones to set the pace. He didn’t have to wait long. Bones pushed through Jim’s lips, licking into his mouth, strong hands tugging Jim flush by the hips. He gasped a little at how good the friction felt, feeling himself grow hard against Bones’ insistent grinding. Jim pulled back a little, and his body immediately regretted the distance.

“I just wanted to make sure you – _ahh_ ” Bones started sucking at his collarbone, throwing off his focus. “Consent!” Jim spluttered. “You’re not totally sober so I-“ Bones stopped kissing him.

“Nice to see you concerned, kid. But I’m pretty sure a really drunk man wouldn’t be able to get this,” He guided Jim’s hand down to his crotch, his erection already straining against his jeans. Bones whispered into Jim’s ear, exaggerating his drawl. “ _Excited_.” Jim palmed him through his pants, seizing the opportunity. It was Bones’ turn to make little gasping noises.

“So it is that yes?”

“Oh god, Jim. _Yes._ ”

He pulled Bones’ head back by his hair, a little rougher than necessary, and kissed down the column of his neck towards his clavicle. He kept one hand in his hair and the other working on undoing Bones’ fly, enjoying the noises that grew louder the harder Jim sucked and nipped at his neck. Bones hands were running up and down Jim’s back, resting only to squeeze his ass and crash their bodies tighter together. Jim snuck a hand into Bones’ boxers, stroking his dick in earnest now. He could feel hands at his waistband, struggling to work their way under.

“Your damn pants are too tight.” Bones groaned in between Jim’s firm strokes. “Zipper’s stuck or something.”

Jim walked him towards the bed, letting the mattress knock the back of Bones’ knees and make him fall onto the surface. Jim climbed up and straddled him, legs spread on either side of Bones’ thighs. Making sure he was watching, Jim slowly unzipped his pants, sighing loudly for Bones’ sake as his erection was freed. He palmed his cock through his boxers where the damp spot from the pre-cum was already forming, putting on a little show. He saw Bones’ hand reach down to stroke himself, but Jim caught it and pinned it above his head. He leaned down, letting his chest float just above Bones’, and kissed him hard. He fucked his tongue into his mouth, keeping Bones’ distracted, as Jim’s free hand lifted his shirt and raked down his chest. Bones’ hips thrust up, wanting contact.

“Jim, _please_ , I need-”

He kept playing with Bones’ nipples, rubbing them until they were hard. “Been a while huh, old man?”

“Y-yes. _Yes_.”

“So honest.” Jim moved his hand from his chest to Bones’ pelvis, tracing the V of his hipbone tantalizingly slow. “How long?”

The hand that wasn’t pinned grabbed Jim’s and moved it to his cock, holding it there as he thrust shallowly into their shared grip. “Too long. No one since the divorce, and for a long while before that.”

Jim tightened his fist around Bones. “Months?”

“A _year_.” He pushed Jim hard against his body, until there was nothing but heat between them. “Just _fuck_ me already.” The slight snarl in Bones’ voice went straight to Jim’s groin and his hips jerked forward to grind against Bones.

“Not enough skin.” Jim panted against his shoulder. He released Bones’ arm and started unbuttoning his shirt. Bones swatted his hands away, muttering _not fast enough_ and undid his own shirt with efficient, steady hands. He raised an eyebrow at Jim and wiggled his fingers.

“Surgeon’s hands.”

Jim chuckled from his vantage point above Bones, and roughly tugged his t-shirt off, not wanting to wait another second. “Still waiting to see how good with them you are.” He perched over Bones, hungrily eyeing that newly revealed expanse of skin. He sucked at his collarbone and started to make his way downward, alternating little nips with kisses. Bones was writhing beneath him, hand tugging at Jim’s hair, encouraging him to go further and faster.

“Lift your hips.” Bones obliged and Jim tugged his pants and boxers off at once. “Oh that’s _beautiful_.” He was thicker than Jim was, and with a slight upward curve that made Jim really want to find out how that felt when slammed hard inside him. He rushed to get his own pants discarded, throwing them haphazardly behind him. Jim crawled back on top of Bones who was looking incredibly aroused and impatient at once.

“Took you long enough.”

Jim sucked hard on his hipbone in retaliation and Bones groaned so wonderfully that it made the sharp hair tug worth it. He bracketed Bones’ hips, keeping them from thrusting up, and just _breathed_ against his cock.

“Bones, look at me.” Jim wanted him to watch. Bones propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Jim with dark eyes and wild hair. Jim smirked and mouthed at the head, teasing. Gaze still locked with Bones, he sank his mouth down on his cock, taking in as much as he could before hollowing his cheeks and pulling off with an obscene pop. He bobbed up and down, tongue pressing at the underside, going as slow as possible while watching Bones hungrily for his reactions. Jim _almost_ wanted to give the guy a break and suck him off completely, but those strings of curse words intermingled with his name sounded so fucking good in that southern drawl. Velvet mouth still around his dick, Jim slid a hand under Bones and dragged a light finger across his hole. Bones broke eye contact, head falling backwards with a long groan of “ _Jim_ ”. He retracted his hand, and he could feel Bones shift his hips, trying to find the contact again.

“Jim, I’m not going to last long if you’re going to keep fucking teasing me.”

“How do you want to do this?”

“Forgodssake Jim, just _do something_.”

Jim didn’t need to be told twice. He slid off the bed, suddenly feeling how cold the air was, and dug around in his bag until he found the lube and a condom. He crawled back on top of Bones, who immediately spread his thighs apart to make room for Jim.

“Eager, are you?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” His commanding tone drove Jim wild; he almost forgot all sense and fucked Bones hard into the mattress right then and there. Instead he fiercely kissed him, keeping Bones from saying more. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up. Jim reached one hand down under Bones, and without warning, slid in a finger. Bones gasped against his mouth and Jim could feel him erratically clenching around his crooked finger.

“God, Bones. You’re so tight. You’ve done this before, right?”

“Two fingers.” He coughed it out in between moans. Jim obliged, his free hand rubbing soft circles on Bones’ abdomen as he scissored his two fingers, stretching Bones open. He was thrusting shallowly down onto Jim, wordlessly asking for more. He moved his fingers faster and harder, bending them until he hit that bundle of nerves that made Bones jerk up. Jim pressed a firm hand across his hips, keeping him down as he crooked his finger and rubbed those nerves again and again. Bones was unraveling beneath him, swearing and shouting like a possessed man, becoming more unintelligible the more Jim worked. His own cock was so unbelievably hard, just from watching Bones writhe and moan his name. Jim shifted his hips, trying to get more friction against the sheets, feeling himself thrusting a little in time with his fingers inside Bones.

“I swear to god Jim,” Bones swung an arm haphazardly up and grabbed Jim’s bicep. “If you don’t get that cock in me in the next two seconds I will turn this around and ride you so hard you forget your own fucking name.”

“ _Fuck_ , Bones.” He slid his fingers out and unwrapped the condom, rolling it on his own erection. Jim rubbed the rest of the lube on it, giving in to a few self-indulgent strokes as Bones watched. “All you had to do was _ask_.”

“You fucking bast-“ His insult was cut off as Jim pressed into him, harder and faster than he normally would, but Bones had been literally begging for it. He pushed in until he bottomed out, flush against Bones, and stayed there a moment until he felt Bones unclench a little around him. Jim leaned across him, moving the arm Bones had flung across his face so he could look into those hazel eyes. They were so blown only a little of that honey color could be seen.

He pulled almost all the way out, and bent over Bones, whispering. “You’re so gorgeous like this.” And Jim thrust hard back into him, catching the shout with a messy kiss. They were both so needy that Jim didn’t even try to build up a pace. He thrust as hard and fast as he could, the sound of their moans the only thing louder than the sound of skin hitting skin. Bones was bent almost double, hands scratching paths against Jim’s back, grappling for any kind of steady grip as he felt himself coming more and more undone. Jim hooked Bones’ left leg over his shoulder, appreciating the groans he made at the new angle. When Jim hit his prostate, Bones dug hard into his shoulder blades, leaving marks Jim knew would be there in the morning. He tried to replicate the exact angle, trying to hit it every time. Bones was pushing against him, meeting each thrust with his own, trying to take Jim in deeper and faster. The space between them felt steamed and slick; the friction heightened as they pushed and pulled against each other, wanting _more, more, more_. Jim felt his balls tighten in that telltale way and he knew Bones was close as well from the way his breath kept getting caught in his throat. His movements were getting more and more erratic and he could barely contain the timing of his thrusts.

“ _Jim_ , I’m-“

“Come for me, _Leo._ ” Jim sucked hard at his neck. Bones completely let go, spilling across their stomachs with Jim’s name a shout on his lips. Bones’ clenching hard against Jim’s cock pushed Jim over the edge and he came hard, jerking shallowly with the aftershocks. He pulled out, tossed the condom in the direction of the bin, and collapsed on the warm body below him. He pulled himself slowly up Bones’ chest, wanting to offer a ‘congrats on the sex’ kiss but completely missed his mouth to place a kiss against his ear. Bones ran his hands up and down his shoulders, soothing and possessive, keeping Jim tight against him.

“Bones, I’m gonna fall asleep.” He mumbled against his collarbone. Jim was already having trouble keeping his eyes open and Bones’ warm hands on his back wasn’t helping at all. “We’re so messy.”

“Messes are for mornings.” Bones whispered into Jim’s tussled hair.

Jim reached blindly to their side and tugged a sheet roughly across the sticky mess on their abdomens. “You get it next time.” Bones froze, hand still hovering above Jim’s shoulder.

“Next time?” There was no answer, and he could tell from the steady rise of Jim’s chest that he was dead asleep, body molded against Bones’. He ran a slow hand through Jim’s hair, brushing it off his sweaty forehead. “Okay, Jim. Next time then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is another chapter in the works.)
> 
> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


	3. clue three: insant coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk is not a 'morning after' type of guy.

Jim panicked when he awoke with a warm tightness around his body. It had been so long, _too_ long since Jim woke up in the arms of someone else. He couldn't remember a time when he didn’t ditch at the first sign of the other person snoring. Granted, this was _his_ hotel room. Yet Jim felt that under normal circumstances it still wouldn’t have mattered. Something about this Dr. Leonard McCoy had kept him there…

He laughed quietly to himself, trying not to wake his bedmate who looked like he was getting his first real night of sleep since who knows when. Jim crawled away, replacing his missing body with pillows so Bones wouldn’t notice the sudden cold air. Jim was already awake; he might as well take the first shower and attempt a little room service in the form of instant coffee.

He took his usual military quick shower and threw on sweatpants and last night’s shirt, making yet another mental note to do his laundry. He perched on the edge of the bed, two cups of bad coffee in his hand, his skin itching with nerves. Jim felt like he was doing this all backwards; usually he slept with whomever he helped _after_ the case is over. It was usually his client’s way of showing gratitude and he didn’t mind; it wasn’t like he was doing it for money, and thank-you-sex has got to be in Jim’s top five best types of sex. But he fell into bed with Bones before the case even begun and now he didn’t know what to say or do. He felt awkward, and that was something Jim Kirk was resolutely _not_.

He made his decision. “Hey Bones!” He elbowed him sharply. “C’mon sunshine, I made coffee.”

Bones made an overly dramatic moan and pulled the covers higher over his head. Jim had a feeling he’d been awake for a while, just laying there and breathing, probably feeling that same awkward ‘ _what-now?’_ that Jim had felt. “Five more minutes.” Bones grumbled.

“The coffee will get cold.”

“I don’t care about that coffee unless it contains a hundred cc's of Tyenol.”

Jim eyed him. “You can’t be _that_ hung over.”

He tried to sit up and glare at Jim, but he winced half-way up and flopped back on the bed. “This was such a bad idea.”

Jim froze. He was a confident guy and admittedly sometimes kind of a braggart. But he had never been somebody’s regret, never anyone’s walk of shame. He tried to keep his voice steady. “What do you mean?”

He peered at Jim between his fingers, where he had been rubbing hard at his temples. A deep flush was heating Bones’ face. “I don’t usually do this.”

“I know; you said it had been a while.” Jim breathed easier, feeling back in familiar territory. Many a virgin he had banged; he’s heard similar speeches before.

“No, no. I mean-“ Bones was seriously red in the face. He pulled himself up, sitting next to, but determinedly facing away from Jim. “I don’t usually _bottom_.”

 _Oh shit_. All those thoughts Jim had last night, about Bones’ size, and that gorgeous curve and how that would feel inside him… Jim had just taken a shower yet suddenly he felt like he needed another, or just _any_ excuse to jump into cold water.

“I’ve done it before, but I just usually…I prefer…” Bones stood up suddenly, sheets falling around his ankles, which did not help Jim’s situation the least bit. “I’m going to take a shower. Can I use your shampoo?”

“Mi casa es su casa.” Jim mentally punched himself in the face. Bones headed to the bathroom, _very_ naked and Jim was trying to squelch his boner with un-sexy thoughts. He had just met the guy; he wasn’t exactly going to demand a round two right away. Jim tried to focus, thinking about the trails of bones and missing bodies and what type of thing would behave that way. He’d already ruled out a dozen supernatural beings by the time Bones got out of the shower, droplets still running from his dark hair. Jim just stared at the towel around his waist, both thankful and hateful that the only clean one left had been the smallest one.

It seemed that Jim hadn’t been the only pensive one. Bones was running a hand through his wet hair more than was necessary to detangle. He turned to Jim with his mouth half-open, but changed his mind and grabbed his clothes from the floor, hurriedly putting them on. Bones didn’t bother with his shirt buttons as he gingerly sat next to Jim on the bed, trying not to spill the instant coffee in his outstretched hands.

“Look, I-“

“Bones, if you-“

They laughed awkwardly and Jim had to do a mental inventory on all his successfully solved cases and the impressive weapons stock he owned because Jim Kirk was a very capable, fully-grown man: not a giggling pre-teen.

Bones broke the silence, his speech stilted and formal. “Jim, this has been great. I don't want to make this weird any longer, so I am going to leave now. If you want, I will give you my number, but I understand if you would rather keep this a one night thing.” He laughed humorlessly. “You know, when you said you’d help me, I didn’t realize this is what you had in mind. Not that I’m complaining, I just didn’t…” He trailed off and his hands busied themselves slowly buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt. It was clearly a nervous habit: needing to keep his hands steadily moving whenever his mouth and mind failed.

Jim didn’t even know where to begin. “Bones, you are so fucking wrong its actually pissing me off.”

He glared at Jim, clearly not expecting this response. “Now hold up a goddamn minute. You’ve got no right to be-“

“When I said I’d help you, I _meant_ it. I’m not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean. And sex, no matter how aerobic or therapeutic, is not the type of help I wanted to offer.” He grinned, trying to shift the atmosphere. “Although, it was a really nice bonus.”

“I don’t know what you intend to do. I’ve tried everything and all I’ve learned is its better just to quit while you’re ahead, even if ‘ahead’ feels like shit.” Bones’ hands kept toying with his shirt buttons. “Its no use getting involved in my life, Jim. There’s no good left to be found.”

Jim knew he couldn’t argue, and he didn’t want to. Whatever dark cloud Bones was determined to stay under, well that was his shit. Jim sure as hell was familiar with a shadow so dark it was easier to embrace it than to ever try to shed it.

“I’m not going to feed you the bullshit I’m sure you’ve heard from well-intentioned people over and over. Do you think something unnatural happened at the hospital that day?”

Bones looked whiplashed. “The hospital? I’ve already told you all I know. Why do you care about-“ His eyes grew suspicious. “You’re not some reporter are you?”

“No. And I’m not a cop either. I’m not anything you could ever guess.” Jim gave Bones a long steady look, trying to pour every ounce of sincerity he could into his gaze. “Do you think something unnatural happened that night at the hospital?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want answers?”

“ _Yes._ ”

He took Bones’ hand and aimed for a smile, but ended up with more of a grimace. “Then I can help. It won’t be pretty and it won’t be clean, and it sure as hell won’t be safe.”

“Is that a warning?”

“The only one you’ll get. Do you still want to be involved? I can leave you out of it if you-“

“No. I _need_ to know, and I need to be right there when it happens.”

His intensity was stronger than any caffeine Jim could need. He felt a sudden urge to kiss that fire from Bones’ face to see what it tasted like. He withdrew his hand self-consciously.

“I think there’s some things I need to tell you before we get this operation started.”

Bones’ crooked his eyebrow at him. “Oh, its an _operation_ now? Like a James Bond thing?”

“Well, it’s more like a case, but I figured the surgeon in you would like that word better.” He reached under the bed and slid out some books and his weapons case. He turned slowly to Bones, trying to appear nonthreatening as he picked up one of the stranger looking books. Jim has had some awful reactions before, especially when someone saw his line-up of daggers, guns, and other dangerous tools of his trade. Bones’ eyebrows were furrowed together but he didn’t seem about to run and call the police on Jim. He grabbed the book from his hands and flipped through a few pages.

“You’re serious.” Jim nodded, still trying to gauge his reaction. “So when you asked if I thought something ‘unnatural’ occurred, you really meant-“

He tapped the cover of his lore book on demons. “ _Supernatural._ ”

The air in the room seemed to still as Jim searched Bones’ face for a reaction. He didn’t expect a smile.

“My grandmama was a very superstitious lady. Church every Sunday, prayers at every meal, and not just the Christian kind, mind you. She wore a cross, but also a cat’s eye, an arrowhead, a pentagram… and she always had a hip flask of holy water.” He held up the book. “She’s been warning everyone with ears about the ‘ _demons that walk among us_ ’ for decades. I never was much of a believer, but now… I don’t have much else left to believe in.” He chuckled, looking wistful. “Wish I could tell her how right she was.”

Jim took the lore book back from Bones’ hands, feeling relief lighten his tense shoulders. He hasn’t seen such a positive response since the first time he confessed his suspicions to his mother and she welcomed him to the family business with a smile. The thought of his mother jolted him back to the task at hand.

“Glad I don’t need to charm you over to my side, but this is a dangerous line of business I’m in. I hunt the supernatural, Bones. I hunt killers and I _stop_ them. You’re a doctor; you don’t need to get involved with me and get blood on your hands.”

“Shut up, Jim. I've already made my decision and I got a mean streak of stubbornness you aren’t going to shake.”

He couldn’t help but grin at this handsome, reckless man. “You really don’t know what you’re agreeing to.”

Bones shook his head. “Don’t care. Now when do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me! I do have plans for more, so stick around :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are beyond appreciated.


	4. clue four: lab coats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's! New chapter for you all as a thank you :)

“You’re not serious.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

Bones glared at him. “You realize what you’re asking me?”

“To hunt some demons?” Jim shrugged.

“So it is demons?” Bones gave him an appraising look. “You didn’t say for sure.”

“’Cause I don’t _know_ for sure, but its usually demons.”

Bones continued to stare at Jim but there was no heat behind the look. He sighed and turned back to look out the car window. They were parked outside the hospital, just as they had been for the last twenty minutes, arguing in a loop.

“It’s not the demons that got me worried. Not at all.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You’re really strange, Bones.”

He reached over to Jim and flicked open his jacket, revealing a gun holster and various pockets full of knives and vials. “Uh huh, _I’m_ the strange one.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to be prepared.” He gestured at the hospital. “We don’t know what’s in there.”

Bones’ eyes darkened. “Yeah we do. _Ghosts_.” He felt Jim’s eyes on him and waved him off. “Metaphorically, I mean.”

“Well good thing you got a hunter with you who can handle the _metaphorical_.” He placed a hand on Bones’ shoulder. “The sooner we go in the sooner we can get some answers.”

He felt Bones’ lean into his touch. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled away suddenly and was out the door before Jim could register the lack of warmth under his hand. Bones was striding towards the hospital’s entrance, a look of burning determination on his face. Jim locked his car and ran after Bones, a smile on his face. This man was a bull when he wanted to be. He liked it.

He caught up with Bones just as he breezed past the reception desk, not even glancing at the clerk. He turned the corner, still walking at a brisk pace, even as Jim nudged his side.

“Shouldn’t we have checked in or something? Won’t they wonder who we are?”

“If you walk like you know where you going, nobody will bother you. Anyways, its not that long after lunch so the shift is about to change, so if we hurry we might get there before-“

“ _Leonard_? Leonard McCoy? What are you doing here?”

He turned to her, smiling extra big. “Christine! It’s sure been a while. How are things?”

“Oh, I’ve been fine Leonard, but I’ll admit it has been a bit quiet around here without you. But after everything that happened… well, it’s preferable.”

Jim peered around Bones to look at this Christine. She was clearly one of Bones’ doctor friends, as obvious by her tone of voice and scrubs. She must have been there when it happened.

Christine caught Jim looking. “So who is your friend?”

“He’s not a friend.” Bones replied too quickly and Jim tensed next to him. “What I mean is he’s a _reporter_. We happened to run into each other and he wanted to check out where it happened, to get a better feel of the, uh-“

“The atmosphere. What our _friend,_ ” He clapped Bones’ back a little too hard to be nice. “Has failed to mention is that I’m also a _bestselling_ non-fiction author and my current project is about strange occurrences across America.” Jim cranked the wattage of his winning smile. The best lies have a bit of truth in them. “I’m really quite fascinated by unsolved mysteries. You’d be surprised how common they seem to be.”

Christine’s smile grew a little strained. “I’m surprised that Leonard hasn’t explained to you that no one is allowed in that wing anymore, author or not.”

“No one’s been in there since the accident? We’re not _that_ big of a hospital, Christine. Who’s goddamn idea was this?”

She waved him off. “It doesn’t matter now, Leonard. The whole hall from the morgue onwards has been closed since. No one wanted to work down there anymore and I don’t blame them. Call me superstitious, but the place has something dark about it, something _wrong_ seeped into the walls.” Christine laughed, embarrassed. “We made do with turning the old lab into the new morgue, and incorporated a new lab into the extension we were already building.”

“We’re lucky the hospital has more money than good sense.” Bones grumbled. Christine nodded her head in agreement.

“As nice as it is to see you again, I’m not sure if you’re supposed to be here. Or with a reporter.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “You lost your license Leonard. You know my hands are tied.”

Bones just waved her off. “Don’t look so apologetic. I knew I was taking a risk coming down here. I just thought…” He couldn’t help but look down the hall towards where it had happened.

“Closure would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Christine touched his arm, pulling him back into the conversation. “Perhaps another time? Call ahead and maybe we-“

“Oh no, I don’t want to trouble you-“

“It’s no trouble. You gave up your job to help all of us. The least I can do is buy you coffee and see if I can give you a tour.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

Jim looked back and forth at them, trying to figure out why he was so bothered by the easy smiles between them. In the short time he’d known Bones, two thirds of his smiles seem to have happened during this conversation.

“Well, I need to go back to my rounds.” She looked hesitant. “I should escort you out, but-“

“It’s fine. I know where the exit is.” Bones pulled her into a short hug. “Nice to see you again, Christine.”

“Yes, of course.”

He started heading towards the front doors and Jim hurried to catch up.

“Call me sometime! We’ll get coffee!” They heard called behind them. Bones just waved a hand in goodbye and keep walking. Jim resisted the urge to tug at his arm.

“So, _Christine_. She’s pretty.”

“Old friend. And don’t even think about it. I don’t do threesomes.”

“I wasn’t thinking- _well_ , now I’m thinking about that.” He noticed how close to the doors they had gotten. He lowered his voice. “What’s the plan? We can’t just walk away right now.”

“We’re not leaving.”

“Then what?”

“Bathroom?” Bones raised his voice suddenly. “Yeah, there’s one just down the hall here.” He veered off the path to the doors, gesturing at the hall to the side. “I’ll wait outside for you.”

Jim glanced at him. “Is that actually a bathroom?”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to really stay outside?”

He shrugged. “Give me about five minutes. I’ll knock when I’m back.”

Jim ducked into the small single-person restroom and leaned against the back of the door. This man was really defying all his expectations. The way he was bossing Jim around was almost like having his brother back- He knocked his head hard against the back of the door. There were so many reasons he needed to stop that train of thought. He paced around the room, counting bricks in the walls and ignoring his watch. Looking at it every three seconds wasn’t going to bring Bones back any faster.

One hundred and three bricks later there was a quiet knock on the door. Jim opened it and Bones rushed inside, shoving something into his arms.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put that on.”

Jim glanced down at the white lab coat in his hands. “Is this a disguise?”

“I got one too. I figured if we were going to be sticking around for a bit, we oughta fit in a little more. I can’t do much about my face, but if we at least put these over our clothes…” He looked at Jim, his confidence failing. “It’s a stupid idea. I just thought-“

“No, no, it’s good. Better than what I would have done.”

“And what was that?”

Jim gave him his flirtiest smile. “Hide in a janitor’s closet with you for a while.”

“As _wonderful_ as that sounds, we got a couple hours to kill and I am not crouching in some chemical reeking matchbox with you for that long.”

Jim pulled on the coat and gave Bones a dramatic sigh. “I’m that unappealing, huh?”

Bones smacked his shoulder. “You _infant_. It’s because the only thing I’d want to do to you in a closed space involves a lot of sweat and not a lot of thinking. We need to be aware of our surroundings if we want to get through that hall in between shifts again.”

Jim could feel his face heat up. Didn’t take an idiot to figure out his implication. “Time for that later, right?”

“It’ll be a celebration.”

He grinned at Bones and went back to rearranging all his hunter essentials so that he could still easily reach them even under the disguise. He was happy to keep his regular clothes with all the handy pockets on underneath, although he needed a place to stash his jacket. He held it up in question at Bones.

“There’s an empty cabinet in here that’ll be perfect. And I promise we’ll go back for it.”

Reassured by Bones’ answer Jim reached for the door handle, ready to leave. He turned back at the last second. “We should probably leave one at a time.”

“You first. Go left and just keep walking until the first corner. I’ll catch up.”

He watched Jim’s retreating form through a crack in the door with a sense of disbelief: not at Jim, but at himself. Bones felt like he had entered some sort of surreal world where he was more James Bond than surly ex-doctor. He was pushing himself to keep up with Jim, that’s for sure. He didn’t want to look incapable of holding his own against this supernatural threat. There was no way he was letting Jim fight this on his own. Its like Christine said; he desperately needed the closure. And if meant destroying whatever _thing_ had wrecked his life beyond repair, well he wouldn’t lose a night’s sleep. He strode to catch up with Jim who was looking nonchalant leaning against the corner perusing some files.

“Ah, Dr. Pine, good to see you. Let’s head to the meeting now, shall we?”

Jim raised an eyebrow in amusement. ‘ _Dr. Pine?’_ he mouthed. Bones shrugged and led the way towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

“If we stay out of the way of my usual ward, we’ll be less likely to run into someone that remembers me.” He noticed the folder in Jim’s hands. “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s empty. Just wanted something to do that wasn’t suspiciously standing at a corner.” He elbowed Bones and pulled something just barely out of his pocket. “Got this too. Figured it would be handy for later.”

“Whose is that?” Jim had somehow got a hospital employee’s ID card. One that would hopefully let them through the locked doors of the old ward.

“Some newbie. He was nervous and dropping stuff even before I bumped into him. I’m sure he’ll just think he lost it.” He glanced at Bones, trying to gauge a reaction.

Bones wanted to be bothered by Jim’s casually thievery but it was such a useful theft that he couldn’t really find the willpower to be angry. He grinned instead. “Good thinking, Robin Hood. Next thing I know you’ll be robbing me as blind as a bat, leaving me tied up with nothing but underwear to my name.”

“Now that’s a good mental image.” Jim elbowed him again, happy that Bones was playing along. He got a massive eyeroll for his trouble.

“Come on Dr. Pine, we have a meeting to get to that just happens to be in the least busy ward of this hospital.”

“You know, I’m really starting to like being called _‘Doctor’_. Is this how you feel all the time?”

“Considering I actually _earned_ my degree and worked hard for my license I-“ Bones faltered. There was still too much pain laced in that loss.

Jim touched his shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out and you’ll get it back.”

“I know.” And he did. He really did believe Jim, despite all the unbelievable crap that had happened to him this past year. It was nice to place his faith in someone who seemed so remarkably willing to help. He held the door open for Jim who started up the stairs where Bones had gestured. With a quick glance down the hall, Bones turned to follow Jim. They still had a while to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter that I split from the chapter that follows this. I promise the next one will have more meat to it, perhaps literally as well as metaphorically :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


	5. clue five: strange scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for supernatural/scary content; mild violence; dirty talk, rough sex

Three hours, one stolen card deck, and two mostly paid for sandwiches later, Jim and Bones found themselves cramped together in a dim closet, despite all promises previously made. Bones had already abandoned his lab coat and half-unbuttoned his shirt in order to combat the stifling heat of the small room, and Jim was _distracted_ to say the least. His hands slowed while shuffling the deck as his eyes got caught following a drop of a sweat roll down Bones’s sternum before it disappeared beneath his shirt.

“-did you hear me Jim?”

“Nope. I was distracted.”

Bones rolled his eyes at Jim’s grin. “Obviously. I asked you if you were gonna finish shuffling any time soon.”

“This isn’t going to work.”

“ _What?_ ” Bones was surprised. Was Jim chickening out?

He gestured between the both of them. “ _This._ Being in the closet with you, this tiny space.” Jim shifted closer to where Bones was sitting opposite him. “I thought you said we weren’t going to do any closets.”

“Yeah, well-“ Jim had slid forward enough that his legs were bracketing his own. Bones tried to focus. “Not like we had much of a choice after we almost got caught grabbing those sandwiches. Had to lay low and-“

“How much time do we have before the shift changes?” Jim had given in to the delicious distraction that was Bones’s body in the warm room. He was close enough to touch now, just to reach out and run a hand down that chest, unbuttoning the rest of those buttons…

“Jim, darlin’ we don’t have time for-“

In one swift movement he climbed into Bones’ lap and cupped his jaw, just barely brushing his lips to Bones’. “Don’t call me darling in that sexy accent if you don’t want to kiss me.”

_Fuck it,_ Bones thought. He pulled Jim tighter to him by his waist. “Who says I don’t want to kiss you _darlin’?_ ”

Jim crashed into him, all forceful kisses and no patience. He nibbled and sucked his way down Bones’ jawbone, keeping him distracted as he dropped both hands to undo his shirt. He felt Bones's hands move from his sides to his ass, and suddenly Jim was being hauled up and pinned hard against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Bones’ waist and laughed.

“That was hot. What other moves do you have hidden?”

“Mmm,” Bones mumbled into Jim’s neck. He took advantage of his new position to kiss that sensitive spot where his jaw met his ear. “I’ve been around a bit longer than you. Got lots I can teach you.” He rolled his hips against Jim’s, making both of their groans echo in the tiny room.

“Gotta be quiet.” Jim tried to say between breaths. He felt so good grinding against Bones, even under layers of jeans. Jim wished desperately that their clothes would disappear in the next few seconds: the friction was almost too much to bear for much longer.

“You need to shut your mouth if you wanna be quiet.” He nipped gently at Jim’s jaw, loving how it pinked and flushed under his touch, leaving little marks of where he’s been. “I think I can find a way to keep that mouth occupied.”

Jim’s hands were faster than Bones’ brain. He rubbed his palm against Bones’ cock through his jeans. “Let me.”

Bones thrust against Jim’s touch. “ _God_ , please, yes.”

He dropped his feet back to the ground before grinning at Bones and sinking to his knees. Jim unzipped Bones’ jeans quickly and tugged pants and boxers off simultaneously. He licked up the length of his cock without warning and Bones’ groaned loudly. Jim pulled back with a wicked smile.

“Nuh-uh, Bones. You need to be just as silent as me or-“

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll stop.”

He tugged at Jim’s hair, angling him closer to his cock. “Well darlin’ we can’t have that now, can we?”

Jim liked that. He sank his mouth down on Bones, taking in as much as he could in one go. He heard a sharp exhale of breath above him, but no noise. Bones was going to be quiet for him. Jim hollowed his cheeks and pulled almost all the way off before sinking back down. He started to work up a rhythm of push and pull, trying to listen to Bones’ stifled noises and breathing. He wanted to give him what he wanted even in this silent room. Jim knew he had figured out Bones’ sweet spot when the hand in his hair tightened and a quiet ‘ _yes_ ’ was heard. He tried to keep up that exact speed and pressure when a shrill alarm went off.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Bones spit out in anger. It was his phone. For some godsforsaken reason his silent alarm was not silent at all. Jim pulled off and dived for the blinking screen on the floor, turning the alarm off with more force than needed. Bones had tried to go for the phone too, but tripped on his pants and only just barely caught himself from toppling onto the floor. He continued cursing under this breath as he pulled his boxers back on and zipped up his pants.

“That sucked.” Jim was glaring at the phone in his hand. “What was that for anyways?”

“Shift is about the change.”

“Right now?!” Jim sprang to his feet and grabbed his lab coat off the ground. Bones followed suit; buttoning his shirt and putting the coat back on.

“Judging from memory, there’s only going to be one guard anywhere near that area at this time of day. If we can get through the hall while he’s still chatting with the guy he’s taking over from, than we have a chance of not being seen.” Bones sighed deeply, feeling unconfident. “I have no way of telling whether they’ve added extra security now that the ward is closed down there. I couldn’t see anything when we were there with Christine, but-“

“It’ll be fine. It has to be.”

“I’ll toast to that.” Bones grumbled. Jim reeled him in quickly, tilting him back and planting a big kiss to his lips.

He shrugged at Bones’ shocked look. “What? We didn’t have any glasses to toast with so I figured a kiss was the next best thing.”

“I’ll get you back for that later.” He voice sounded menacing but there was a grin tugging at the corner of Bones’ lips.

“Can’t wait.” Jim smiled back.

“Shit, we _can’t_ wait any longer.” He went to the door and looked back at Jim. “Ready or not…”

He opened the door and they both began walking down the hall with a careful sense of purpose. They needed to look neutral, not rushed: like they belonged there and knew exactly where they were going. And they did. One more left turn and they’d be in the same hall where they bumped into Christine, just outside of the old morgue. Bones peeked around the corner first and nodded at Jim.

“Guard is talking to his buddy at the far end of the hall. I don’t think there’s a chance they’ll see us from there.”

“Finally, some luck.”

They strode to the morgue door, fingers crossed the door lock hadn’t been updated. Bones had explained that any employee’s ID should work; the lock was only to keep patients and visitors out. Jim fished the stolen card out of his pocket and swiped it. They held their breath and-

The light turned green.

They wasted no time stepping inside and guiding the door to shut silently behind them. They were in and the easiest part was over. The hospital had kept a few dim lights on, probably for security reasons, but the majority of the hall was a dusty unending grey. If it hadn’t been for the glowing digital clock on the wall, Bones wouldn’t have believed it was only 2 pm. It felt like night.

“This come with the territory?” He turned to Jim who was digging in his pockets for the flashlights.

“You mean the dark hallways, weird noises, and general horror movie vibe? Yeah, pretty much.” He handed Bones a flashlight and dropped his coat near the door. It had no more use here.

“What’s the plan?” Bones discarded his lab coat as well. “We go straight to where it happened?”

“Yup.” Jim tossed him a black box from his pocket. “That’s an EMF and before you ask, yes they do actually work. These,” He de-sheathed two long hunting knives. “Will cut through most anything, and the iron blades will extra piss off ghosts and some minor demons. Do you know how to handle one?”

“Granddaddy had a farm. I know how to gut and clean cattle if I had to.”

“Treat demons the same.”

Bones tested the weight of the blade in his hand. “Out of curiosity, why not a gun?”

“Preference I guess. Bullets don’t work for everything and they require a good shot. But you can hack with a knife even if you’ve gone blind.”

“Know that from personal experience?”

Jim shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. He’s done some crazy shit in his life as a hunter, and yes, one time he had to stab a chernobog even after it cast a false darkness everywhere. He didn’t want to worry Bones though, not right now. They still had an unknown threat to face and he was starting to wonder about their odds. Bones was strong; he didn’t doubt that. But it takes more than strength to face a creature made of warped nightmares and be able to take it down.

They continued down the hallway in silence, keeping their flashlights moving and their knives at the ready. Every so often, Jim would check behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed. He had learned that the hard way. As they got closer to the morgue, the air became frigid and thick. A glance at the blank EMF showed that it wasn’t ghosts. The rooms are cold for the sake of body storage, but this felt like a deeper chill. Something _old_ was residing down here.

“Be on your guard. Something isn’t right.”

Bones shot him a frown, but Jim didn’t explain further. His instincts would always be his best defense, and right now they were pinging a million warning alarms. He pushed open the door to the cold chamber, the very room where the bodies (bags and all) disappeared. A crunch below his foot was disconcertingly loud in the silent room. It was a small bone, leftover from whatever demon had been down here. Knowing the hospital staff, the morgue had never been cleaned thoroughly due to fear, if it had even been cleaned at all. The hairs on the back of his neck were itching and Jim shifted the knife in his hand, tensing for whatever battle his gut was telling him was soon.

He wasn’t wrong.

A shout came from behind him as Bones was slammed hard against the metal walls by something moving faster than his eyes could register. Jim leapt to action, throwing his knife and body weight against the attacker, but he was too slow. He hit empty air and skidded sideways, but at least Bones was free.

“I’m alright!” Bones reached to grab his knife from where he dropped it. “Don’t worry about me, lets get this monster.”

Jim turned so that he and Bones were back-to-back, eyes searching everywhere in the room for where the thing disappeared. This creature had a huge speed advantage over them; he didn’t want to underestimate it even more. Suddenly, a swift blow to his gut had him doubled over, gagging for air.

“Jim!”

He tried to warn Bones, but the monster was faster. It shoved him down on the floor in a second, pinning Bones by his throat, seemingly unaffected by the limbs that were pushing and kicking against it. Jim hauled himself back up with a groan and ran at the creature. It was pulling something out of its side, like it was withdrawing a weapon from the very darkness of its flesh.

“Bones!” It was like time had stopped and Jim wasn’t going to make it. The thing had pulled a scythe from its side; handle carved from bone and the blade just a dangerous glint in the air. Invisible but steadfast and deadly. All he could do was scream as the room blurred around him, his legs sinking into the ground like lead. “Leo, _no!_ ”

The creature hesitated. “ _Leo_ …” Its voice was earthy and raw, like it had been unused for decades. Just as fast as it had attacked, it vanished again. The quicksand feeling disappeared and Jim ran to Bones’ side. His breathing was rapid and his body still shaking, but he was okay.

“What the-“ He sounded hoarse. “Goddamn flying horseshit _was_ that?!”

Jim cupped Bones’ jaw, wanting to kiss that stupid _alive, alive!_ face but a quiet thud behind him stopped him.

“I have a name.” The thing was standing on a table, utterly looming with its sharp dark silhouette. “But those unworthy would find their tongues burn if speak it.” A limb moved towards its face area, and Jim reached for his knife only to find it was no longer beside him. A hood was dropped and the creature smiled from an unnervingly human face. It was like something in the air suddenly lifted and Jim’s eyes could now focus. He saw that the creature was man-like, with two legs and two arms, and a glowing pale face that was classically human. Its darkness was from an ink black robe, slinky and thin, that covered its body and rippled with every small movement.

“You would be the… tenth or eleventh.” It pointed at Bones and Jim instinctively moved to cover him. “No, _you_ I do not care about.” He was flung aside by unseen force as the creature stepped down from the table to cross towards Bones. “ _Leonard, Herr Urian, König der Finsternis und Sterne._ It has been too long. Forgive me for I did not recognize you as you appear now. So fragile, so weak.” It knelt in front of a flabbergasted Bones, too shocked to back away from the dark creature. His eyes flicked to Jim in a sort of wordless pleading. Jim felt frozen against his will, his body leaden and slow, sucked back under the strange power of the man-thing. Even if he could move, he wasn’t sure what he could do as he was defenseless and vastly overpowered.

Something in Bones’ behavior (or lack thereof) seemed to make the creature recoil. “Mein König, you are buried in this meatsuit! Who dare lock away Urian in a cage of bones and weak flesh?” It reached out, placing spindly fingers over Bones’ rapidly beating heart. It’s hand stilled, pressing slowly but painfully into his skin, then the creature made a choked gasp as light erupted from where it had been clutching. A scream like a bomb whistle erupted in the room as bright white flooded the space, gleaming off the metal surfaces like water, forcing the monster to stagger back against the wall. Bones clutched at his heart, light streaming through his fingers despite his efforts to cover the white spewing hole. Then just as suddenly as it had happened, the light shut off like a crack abruptly sealed and the room returned to its dusty grey state. Jim found he could move again and he collapsed with weak legs next to Bones. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to draw Bones out of his shock and back to the cold steady ground.

“Don’t say you’re okay. _I’m_ not okay. Just say you’re here.”

“I’m here with you.” He leaned into Jim’s touch, finding the warmth in this otherwise frigid room reassuring. “But I sure as hell don’t want to stay _here_.”

“You okay to move?”

Bones nodded and Jim helped him to his feet. Whatever sinking effect that monster had on the room seem to have evaporated. With their legs recovered, they hightailed it out of the morgue as fast as dignity allowed. By some saving grace, they grabbed Jim’s jacket and made it out of the hospital and back to Jim’s car without anyone stopping them.

“Please tell me you have some more alcohol in that mini bar of yours.” Bones looked at him wearily from his half-flop in the passenger seat. “I need a drink. Or six.”

Jim laughed at that. “Don’t worry. My room has plenty left for us to drink away the memories of whatever _that_ was. Although…” He looked pensively ahead at the empty street as he drove. “We should really figure out what that was before we do anything else. Talk about the things we noticed and maybe see if we can draw a picture or-”

Bones poked his side and it broke his concentration. “ _Jim_ , please. I think I left half my sanity back in that room. Can we drink to the fact we’re alive first?”

He couldn’t help but grin. He really was happy to have Bones at his side. “Of course. First round is on me.”

“All the drinks are on you, idiot. It’s your room.” Behind the insult, Bones’ voice was laced with affection and Jim could feel his heart warm at the sound.

“Then you’ll just have to find another way to pay me back. Didn’t you have a kiss or two you were planning on giving me?”

“Mmm, something like that.” The wicked glint returned to Bones’ eyes and Jim felt himself press the gas a little harder. He wanted to get back to his motel room (and the drinks and the bed and the soon-to-be-ruined sheets) as soon as he could.

 

~*~

 

They were barely through the doorway before Bones had his mouth on Jim’s, kissing him like he needed to steal his breath for his own. He pushed him hard against the door, which closed with an echo in the empty room.

“Bed?” Jim mumbled against those insistent lips.

“Dunno.” He slid his hands up Jim’s chest and bunched his shirt up in the process. “Will we make it?”

“I want to.” He lifted his arms and Bones tugged his shirt off. He could barely focus as Bones took advantage of the revealed skin to nibble a line of kisses across his collarbone. “You said- _god_ that feels good – said you’d want to top, want to fuck me.”

He slid a hand slowly down Jim’s stomach to palm his cock through his pants. “I want to fuck you- no, I _need_ to fuck you.” Bones growled a whisper into his ear. “I want to fuck you so hard you forget where you are, you only know the feeling of my cock in that gorgeous ass of yours, ruining you for anyone else. You’ll scream my name until the whole state hears it, echoing as you come hard.”

“Bones- _Leo_ , god please just-“ He was grinding against the delicious friction of the hand on his cock.

“Beg for it.”

“Leo please just fuck me-“

“What?”

Jim thrust hard against Bones, needing more, needing his pants off and his naked skin against Bones. “Please fuck me, make me scream. I didn’t think I’d- but for you, _please_ I’ll be good for you.”

Bones spun him and shoved him hard onto the bed, pawing at his pants and quickly tugging off Jim’s jeans and boxers. He ran an excruciatingly slow hand down his erection with a hungry look in his eyes. “This is mine. You’re mine.”

“ _Leo_ …” His pleading was obvious. Here he was, naked and wanting, and Bones was still in his clothes. As if he read his mind, Bones stepped out of his pants and boxers, and made fast work of his shirt buttons. He straddled Jim on the bed, eyes roaming his body and grinning like he was planning what to eat first at a buffet. Jim spotted the circle of five gash marks on his chest and reached a hand up to trace it.

“You okay?”

“Can’t even feel it.”

“You sure you don’t want to-“

Bones leaned over and sucked hard at Jim’s neck, leaving bite marks in his wake. “Less talking, more screaming.”

“And exactly how are you going to make me-“

He scratched a rough hand down Jim’s chest, making him writhe as he spent extra time rubbing at his nipples. “I can make you do anything.”

“Show me.”

Bones couldn’t back down from a challenge like that. He tugged Jim’s hair back sharply, exposing more of that neck. He alternated bites and wet kisses, wanting to claim every inch as his own. With every little moan from Jim, he just went lower and lower, until that flushed cock was bobbing near his cheek. He bit hard at his pelvic bone, making Jim thrust up into the air with a yelp.

“Please, just fuck me, I can’t-“ He couldn’t help but reach down and tug at his own cock, the pressure building up too much to not do something about.

“Hands above your head.” Bones snarled. Jim was slow to comply so he grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the pillow above his head. “I said, _hands up_. Only I can touch you. Don’t you dare touch yourself unless I say so.”

The command was so forceful Jim couldn’t help but nod. This side of Bones was something he hadn’t seen before. The dark eyes that roamed his body made him feel edible, fragile almost. He was Bones’ to play with right now.

“Condom and lube?”

“There’s some in the top drawer.” Jim answered.

Bones licked his hand and dragged it slowly across Jim’s cock, thumb pressing hard at the vein with a pressure too dry, too friction-filled for him to take silently. Jim groaned and gripped the pillow above him. He heard a chuckle from Bones as he fished in the drawer.

“Good boy. You get ready for me. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days.” He ripped open the lube and rubbed it between his fingers with a smirk on his face. Without warning he slid a finger inside Jim who bucked up against the touch. He was so tight, so hot that Bones couldn’t help but slide in two fingers right away and work Jim open fast and hard.

“Leo, I’m not used to-“ He thrust himself against those fingers, wanting so much more, wanting to feel himself worked open and ready for Bones.

“You’re so tight. Always doing the fucking, never being fucked yourself. I’ll make you forget, make you want nothing but cock in you, _my_ cock.” He crooked his fingers and rubbed, knowing he found the sweet spot when Jim shouted his name. “You fucking slut, you love this. You could come from this alone, just my fucking fingers in your ass. Just imagine when my cock gets in you, stretching you, filling you like you’ve never had before.” He leaned over, filled with the urge to bite a brand into Jim’s pulse point, thinking _mine mine mine_.

“Just fucking get in me already, I’m already losing it, I-“

“Don’t talk.” He stilled those fingers inside Jim, just applying a steady pressure to his prostrate. “Don’t you dare talk, you cockslut. Don’t say anything but a scream when you come, my name on your lips.”

The hand that wasn’t inside him lifted Jim’s hips high off the bed and moved his legs around Bones’s waist. Jim clenched harder at the headboard, trying to ground himself. Bones suddenly slid four fingers in and Jim saw white. He felt nothing but the pressure in his cock and the burning stretch of his ass. Suddenly the fingers were gone and through the fiery haze he heard a wrapper being opened. Bones’ hand slid down and wrapped around the base of his cock, just shy of too hard.

“You don’t come until I tell you, understood?”

“Y-yes.” Jim stuttered.

“You fucking whore.” He was like a man possessed. He rolled on the condom and angled Jim against him, just barely tracing his erection against his ass. “You’re here for _me_ , you’re here to make me feel good. You don’t come unless I command it. What do you say?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Bones thrust hard into him, going as deep as he could. He pulled all the way out, making Jim miss that heat before plowing back into him, with more force than rhythm. The whole bed was shaking with each push and pull, knocking Jim closer and closer to the headboard. It was inelegant; all sweat and grunts, more animal than Jim thought Bones was capable. He lifted his legs higher to lock behind Bones’ back and he felt fireworks spark and heat his blood from the inside out. With the realization he found that perfect spot, Bones keep smacking into Jim at that exact angle, making the man beneath him gasp more than breathe.

“You feel that? Feel how good I make this? Never forget.” He slammed hard into Jim who was so close to orgasm he couldn’t focus his eyes anymore. “I make you like this, I make you come hard and fast like no one else. You only scream for me, you whore. Your body, your soul, its all mine. Mine to fuck.” With one hand still holding Jim up at the right angle, his other hand pressed against Jim’s throat, pushing him harder into the bed. “Mine to play with. All bones and fragile flesh.”

Jim could barely stand it. He felt split open, a furious heat building from his abdomen and running across his spine like it couldn’t wait to explode. He was a fuse and Bones wasn’t letting him go.

“Leo, please-“

“Louder, slut.” He thrust harder into Jim, bending him almost double with his force.

“ _Leo!”_

“What do you want, say it.”

Between the hand on his windpipe and the pounding in his ass, Jim could barely breathe, let alone make sentences. He screamed Leo’s name and prayed that was enough.

“Don’t overuse it, whore.” Bones hand started pumping on Jim’s cock in time to his thrusts. The double sensation was overwhelming and Jim came almost immediately; Leo’s name garbled in his mouth, his come striping across his chest and Bones’s hand. With a few last staggering pounds into Jim’s tight ass, Bones shouted and his orgasm shook the both of them. He kept thrusting, riding out the aftershocks and leaned over to meet Jim in a messy teeth-clattering kiss. He pulled out suddenly, making the cold air hit them both hard. He collapsed next to Jim, a leg still thrown over his body but otherwise facing away.

“…Sorry.” In the new quiet of the room, it was like he found himself thinking more clearly than he had in the last hour. He didn’t know what had come over him.

“Sorry for what?” Jim rolled over and rubbed a slow a hand down Bones’s back.

“I don’t know what I- I don’t do that. I don’t say those things.”

“It’s okay.” And he meant it. Was it unusual? Yeah. Was it a little bit too much? Yeah. But Jim knew this wasn’t the time to talk right now. They were both in that sleepy post-orgasmic haze and he didn’t want to break it just yet. His hands kept sliding comfortingly across Bones’s back, but little ridges under his fingers made him lean over to look. Even in the faded light of the sunset he could see strange scars littered across the otherwise smooth planes of his body. It was almost a pattern.

“Hey, not sure how to tell you, but did you know you have these scars…?”

He chuckled at Jim’s terribly phrased question. “Yes I do know I have those. Had ‘em since I was a kid. Some car accident when I was younger my parents said. Glass cut me or something.”

Jim traced the pattern, something in the back of his mind ringing but failing to be heard through the sleepy haze. He leaned back to reach for his phone on the ground and shot off a quick text: more of a reminder for himself than a message for the recipient. He then settled closer to Bones’ wonderful body heat.

“You fucking cuddler.” He muttered against Jim’s side as he pulled him closer.

“Won’t even try to deny it.”

And without a worry in their heads, they drifted off together, limbs tangled and bodies thoroughly tired out. Jim didn’t even hear his phone go off once, twice, three times before the knock on the door came with the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated! :)


	6. clue six: parasite

Jim woke up with the daylight sore and bone-deep exhausted. He pulled away from the suction cup that was Bones ( _who’s the cuddler now?)_ and immediately went to shower. He couldn’t help but take stock in the impressive number of marks all over his body. Bones had been overly enthusiastic last night, scorching and bruising and rough. It was unlike the Leo he had gotten to know, but granted, he hadn’t known him that long. Just as he shut off the shower water he thought he heard a knock on the door. If it was housekeeping, they could go fuck themselves. Who knocked at six-something in the morning? The knocking persisted and he hastily grabbed a towel to go around his waist but was beaten to the door by a bleary eyed, blanket-wrapped Bones.

“Uh, _you’re_ not Jim.”

He recognized the voice and ran to close the door, but she strolled in anyways. She was slender and built like a cheetah: for efficient and deadly attacks. With a kick of her black boots behind her to close the door, she turned to face Jim with a perfect eyebrow raised in judgment.

“Uhura.” He nodded faintly, trying to wrap the towel a litter higher on his waist. She looked him up and down, both eyebrows shooting up as she noticed Bones in a similar state of undress.

“Please tell me you texted _before_ you had sex.”

Bones was starting to wake up from his interrupted sleep cycle and fixed Jim with a similar expression. It was two against one.

“I can explain.”

“Oh my god, _Jim!_ How many times do I have to tell you to not text me unless its an actual emergency and not some sort of post-coital fever dream. Do you realize how fast I had to-“

“It’s not a false alarm, I promise.”

Eyes still narrowed, she gestured for him to continue. Bones kept glancing between Jim and Uhura with a significant look.

“Oh shit, introductions. This is Uhura, no first name because she still won’t tell me. She’s also a hunter.”

She turned to get a better look at Bones. “This one knows?”

“His name is Bones- _Leonard_. Yeah he’s in on it now, he’s a doctor and-“

“Let me guess. You helped solve his case and he just couldn’t wait to repay you?”

He shook his head furiously, more for Bones’ sake than Uhura’s. He really didn’t want to have that conversation. “That’s not what happened. We haven’t even gotten the monster yet.”

She looked delighted. “You mean you’re actually calling me for help? Finally taking advantage of my many years of experience and vast wealth of knowledge and-“

“Uhura you’re the best most awesome hunter and I pale in comparison. Now can we please focus?”

“Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion,” Bones looked frightfully crossed and Jim hoped it was just from the absence of coffee after a lack of sleep. “But can we take a breather before jumping into whatever we’re doing here? I’d like to put on some pants.”

“I’ll get us coffee from the machine next door. It looks like you two could use a private moment to yourselves.” The flip of her ponytail was punctuation as she stepped out the door, clicking it shut behind her.

Bones turned slowly to Jim, still ridiculously swathed in a bed sheet, but his face was serious. “I sure hope it’s the significant lack of caffeine in my system, but I’m feeling incredibly out of the loop here.” He squinted at Jim, prompting him to fill in the blanks.

“It's like I said, Uhura has been at this longer than I have so she’ll be really valuable in the search. I sent her a message about meeting to discuss an emergency and I guess she took me seriously.”

Bones searched the floor for his abandoned clothes. “So, _is_ it an emergency?”

Jim tried to shrug but it was too jerky to be genuine. He played if off by quickly reaching for his own clothes. “I was kinda sleepy when I texted her.”

“Did you text her right after-“ Bones rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. Classy.”

“Yeah, that’s me. I probably should’ve phrased it better and maybe she wouldn’t have turned up like this. Sorry, Bones. I know you love your beauty sleep.”

His joke fell flat. Bones’ grumpiness was astronomical. He was tugging on his pants with a lot more force than necessary and Jim was half-afraid he’d break the zipper. His eyes darted to the mysterious wound over Bones’ heart. It looked even more garish in the morning light; five puncture holes, no blood, but a strange black tinge in his skin around the holes.

“Keep your shirt unbuttoned.”

Bones paused, hands hovering over the first button. “Why?”

“I think Uhura should take a look at it.”

He bristled at that. “Is she a doctor too?” Bones couldn’t stop the bile rising in his voice. “Does she have a medical degree on top of her best hunter status? Did she amazingly complete a long, strenuous surgical residency while also learning how to stake a vampire?”

“Well actually you don’t stake- that’s beside the point, Bones!” His anger rose to meet Bones. “Stop acting like an idiot and let her take a look. She’s here to help, and as much as I hate to admit it, we really need her.” Jim sighed. “I’m really over my head here.”

That stopped Bones in his track. Whatever bad mood had suddenly clouded him seemed to pull back and concern knotted his forehead instead. “It’s a lot worse than you’re telling me, isn’t it? Are we in danger?”

“We’re always in danger on a hunt.” Jim ran a gentle hand along those worry lines on Bones’ face, trying to smooth them out. “But it’s _you_ I’m nervous about. That wound…”

“I haven’t looked in a mirror today. How bad is it? Should I not look?”

“No, go ahead. You’re a doctor, you should look.”

Bones peeked into the bathroom mirror and quickly turned back to Jim. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s infected.”

He cursed under his breath. Jim had suspected but hearing it aloud made it so much worse. “Hence why we _really_ need to identify this thing.”

There was a knock at the door. “You two a little less naked now?”

Jim wondered how long she had been standing outside; her timing was perfect as always. He zipped his pants and called for her to come in.

Bones saw the large coffee cups and paper bags in her hand and grinned. “Okay, I like you now.”

“Good! We’re about to get real intimate soon.” Both Jim and Bones’ eyebrows shot up and she let out a big laugh. “You guys need to get your mind out of the gutter and focus on the work you called me here to do. Leonard, if you could take your shirt all the way off for me? And Jim, when you finish chugging that coffee you need to start listing every single detail you remember from last night.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

She nodded in amused approval and turned back to Bones. She ran a light finger around the wound on his chest. “Was this the only place it got you?”

“Yeah, it lunged at me and then-“ He shifted uncomfortably. It still seemed so unreal. “ _Something_ happened. It jumped back and light was everywhere, like it was coming from inside me and screaming as it left.”

“ _From_ you?”

“It looked like a beam to me,” Jim interjected. “Shooting out from where the monster was touching him. I didn’t hear anything though.”

“You didn’t hear the _laugh_?” He said it in such a hushed tone that Jim wondered if what Bones had heard seemed worse than the monster.

“I didn’t hear anything, but I also wasn’t the one being attacked.”

“What laugh? Can you describe it?” Uhura asked.

“Right after the screaming stopped, it just started laughing. Sort of relieved, like it was glad to stop screaming, glad to use its voice for something else.” He shivered. “It wasn’t a happy sound. It was so cold, so hollow. Echoing around my ribs and in my ears; I didn’t think it’d ever stop…”

Jim passed him a donut to go with the coffee. He looked like he needed it. Bones gave him small nod of thanks, bit into the sugary dough, and smiled.

“Nice powdered mustache there.” Jim tried and failed to help brush it off. Bones just laughed and more sugar dust went into the air. Uhura rolled her eyes but was glad to see the fear that had solidified in Bones’ blood had warmed. She tugged at his shirt.

“Can you take it all the way off for me? I just want to make sure…”

He shrugged out of the shirt and she paced slowly around him, tracing that grey tinge that had seeped out like an ink spill from his chest. It faded before it even reached his collarbone but she checked every inch just in case. She got to his back and the look in her eyes sent Jim over to her side without a word.

“I’ve had those scars since I was a kid, if that’s what you’re muttering about back there.”

“I know Bones, you said so last night. But they weren’t quite so…”

Jim’s words trailing off worried him. “Like what? What’s wrong?” No one answered and he was half-jumping out of his skin, wanting to sprint to the bathroom to check it in the mirror himself. “C’mon it’s _my_ body, let me know what’s happening.”

“You’re seeing this too?”

“It looks like-“

“Stay here.” Uhura went to dig through her bag and left Jim perched behind Bones.

“I’m guessing you know your own body pretty well.” He took Bones’ hand in his own and led it slowly up to the first line of scars at his shoulders.

“Whoa, that’s-“ He ran a hand across the familiar lines. “They feel prominent, much more than usual.”

“They’re pinker too: more recent looking, more raw.”

“Found it.” Uhura returned to their sides, beat-up journal in her hand. She flipped until she found the page she wanted and held it up to Jim. “I recognized the language immediately, even in this form.”

Bones twisted to look but he couldn’t see much from his position. “Language?”

“They aren’t scars; they’re runes carved in your skin. It looks like some sort of bastardized Enochian.” Uhura pointed at the page of hand-copied ruins in her journal “ _The calls of the fallen._ The alphabet, so to say, is made of ‘calls’ since the language of angels is described as a musical one. Lucifer was an angel, so when he fell-“

“Now hold up a goddamn minute,” Bones spit out. He was sick of being left three steps behind. “ _Lucifer_? As is Lucifer the Prince of Hell? As in the big bad boy downstairs? What does this have to-“ The ice in his veins seemed to catch in his throat. “I’m not infected with the devil, am I? Is this going to turn into _The Exorcist_?”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh at the reference. “No, you big idiot. A simple exorcism wouldn’t work on that anyways.” Bones gave him a wary look but he just smiled. “Just kidding.” _Mostly,_ he thought.

“Jokes aside, boys.” She brought them back into the moment. “This isn’t good news- or entirely bad.” She glanced at Bones’ worried face. “We’re still working with a lot of unknowns so the sooner we can identify the monster, the sooner we can deal with all this.”

She passed the last bag of pastries around, all of them munching gratefully as Uhura turned to a fresh page towards the end of her notebook.

“Tell me what you remember about the monster. No detail is too small.”

“It was fast.” Jim said around bites. “Like it traveled between blinks; I don’t think I saw it move properly until it _allowed_ us to.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t really see it until it was coming towards me, and then suddenly it was like I could actually look right at it.”

“Sounds like some sort of glamour or magic cloaking. Good, keep going.”

“Inky black, covered in some sort of fabric.”

“The scythe, don’t forget that.”

They went back and forth for as long as they could, finishing the last of the coffee and wracking their memory for every last detail. Uhura wrote it all quickly in her journal, interjecting here and there with questions about certain details but otherwise she let them relive last night though their words.

“Jim, do you still have that big tome of-“

“Monstrous creatures and ye other olde nightmares? Yeah, it’s under the bed, the big one.”

Uhura hauled it out and threw it on the bed with a thump. She found the page she wanted in under a minute. “Does this look familiar?”

Bones and Jim looked over her shoulder at the page below. It illustrated a shadowy and spindly figure, covered in a black cloak from where a single boney arm reached out with a crooked finger.

“ _Sanguisugae mortis_ , that’s what… death leech?”

“The doctor knows his Latin!” He poked Bones in the rib. “Common term is reaper leech, or parasite. You know those little birds that hang out on cows and eat the flies? Imagine if the birds tried to eat the grass, the water, everything the cow needed, and then ate the cow.”

“What a metaphor.” Bones deadpanned. “Doesn’t tell me anything other than our monster is a scary piece of shit, and we knew that.”

“These reaper leeches feed on life energy, or souls. No one has really studied one close enough to really understand.” She gestured at the page. “Their similarities to the western image of a reaper aren’t an accident. Real reapers don’t look like this at all, and honestly, they’re just a clean up crew. They don’t cause anything on their own. Reaper leeches on the other hand sometimes _cause_ the death that they then feast on. They tend to hang out around places where there’s lots of dying people, or the chance of death.”

“Like hospitals.”

“Exactly. And sometimes they pop in on a victim to scare them that extra bit into their death. If a heart attack doesn’t work, well that’s where the scythe comes in.”

Bones rubbed at his temples. “You’re asking a lot of me here to believe all of this. Reapers? Parasites? Don’t tell me they take bones to make their nests out of too.”

“The missing bodies I’m still not sure about.” Jim flipped through his tome. “I don’t know what would take bodies but leave bones.”

“Could be a necromancer or a flesh eater?” She suggested.

“But the _bones_.” He glanced sideways at the man beside him, still rubbing at his new headache. “Makes the whole thing weirder. Anyways, why would a necromancer hang out with a reaper leech?”

“Can’t be good company, that’s for sure.” Bones grumbled.

Jim laughed. “Good to see your wit is back.”

“And my appetite. Is there anyway we can finish talking over lunch? I don’t even care if we have the tip the waitress double to ignore our conversation topic.”

“The man has a point.” Uhura grinned. “And I saw a pretty tasty diner just down the road. Sulu’s Planthouse?”

Jim held up a finger to stop her. “Okay _one_ , you have a weird definition of diner. Because _two_ , Sulu’s is a vegetarian place.”

“Oh, I know. Apparently they have the best falafel in the state.”

“That actually doesn’t sound that bad right now.”

“No, not you too? What happened to greasy fries and milkshakes?”

“How you maintain your physique with that diet I will never know.” Jim’s devious grin made her pause. “Actually I think I know how you burn those calories but please do not elaborate.”

“Your loss, Uhura. I’m sure you would have learned a thing or two. Bones and I could have been great teachers.”

“Nope. I don’t _share_.”

There was a growl to Bones’ otherwise playful statement and Jim turned to look at him. A half-smile tugged at his mouth but there was a dark fire in his eyes. Jim made a mental note to explore further on that subject later.

“So… falafel?”

They both turned, eye contact interrupted, to look at Uhura who was already heading out the door. Jim grinned.

“Your treat.”

“It always is.” Uhura snatched the car keys from his hand. “That means I get to drive your broke ass to the diner.”

“Don’t hurt Baby!” Jim called after her.

After quickly buttoning up his shirt, Bones followed them both out the door. He reached for Jim’s hand before he got into his car.

“Is this a good idea?” There were a million unsaid questions behind those simple words.

“I promise you, you’re fine.” _For now_.

It wasn’t a lie if he really wanted it to be true, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated as always!


	7. clue seven: hand-bag

Sulu’s was as delicious as advertised. They spent ninety percent of their time taking advantage of a generous lunch buffet and shoveling in as much food as their hungry but not-infinite stomachs could hold. As they were cleaning off their last plates, Bones couldn’t hide his worries anymore.

“Somewhere between that fourth and fifth plate, I sure hope you came up with some sort of plan.”

“I figured out how to sneak as much food as possible in my pockets, including soup. All I need is a special pocket-“

“ _Jim_.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know what you meant. Uhura? You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Although I’m sure my plan features a lot more quiet sneaking and a lot less guns blazing, I think we’re on the same page.”

“Fill me in?” Bones interjected.

“We need to find the leech in order to know what its poison is.” Uhura explained.

“So we’re going to the source? Back to the hospital?”

“No,” Jim shook his head. “I think we’re going to have to find a different one. The one that made you explode light knows you.”

“Well, it called me some names but I didn’t understand what it-“

“I’m sorry, _what?!_ ” Uhura interrupted.

“I’ll tell you later.” Jim whispered. Facing Bones again, he continued. “I meant one that won’t recognize us and just turn tail. We need a fresh one, so we need to go to a different site of death.”

“If not a hospital, then what? Its not like we can just predict when the next big wreck will be.” Bones peered at them. “Right?”

“Well, not exactly. But I do have a police scanner: we can just listen for the first robbery, fire, car crash. Anything with a potential for death and the bigger the better.”

“That’s really fucking morbid.”

“Welcome to my job, Bones.”

 

They paid their bill (they meaning Uhura whom they thanked profusely) and jumped back in the car, plan now somewhat formed. Instead of taking the road back to the hotel, Uhura started driving the opposite way. Jim woke up from his food coma semi-nap to look around at the unfamiliar territory.

“Uh, when I said you could drive Baby, I didn’t mean you could take her _anywhere_.”

“Boys, please. I am doing you a favor here. If I know you, and unfortunately I do-“ She laughed at Jim’s exaggerated hurt face. “You haven’t done laundry in a month, if you even have enough shirts to launder. Both of you _stink_ and if I’m going to be stuck in a stakeout with you for hours looking for a leech, you both need new clothes.”

“You paying?”

“Consider this a gift. From me to my own sanity.”

“That’s real sweet of you, but you don’t have to-“

She glared at Bones in the rearview mirror. “How long have you been wearing that same shirt?”

“Okay, fair point. But trust me, there’s slim pickings for decent clothes in this town.”

“Seriously, how do you two function as adults without me?” She gestured out the window to a strip mall they were approaching. “There’s a big sale sign on that clothing store and there’s an army surplus next door.”

“Oh my god _yes_.” Jim breathed quickly. “Pockets!”

“You’re so easy to please.” Uhura grinned. “Keep that in mind, Leonard. Give the man some pockets or a nice apple pie and he’s yours forever.”

“Wait a sec, did you know that before we met? Because you bought me apple pie the first time we ate together.”

She shrugged. “We all have our secrets.”

“You’re easy as pie, huh?” Bones reached forward and poked Jim’s side.

“When you say it like that, I feel like I should be insulted.” He swatted at Bones’ hands. “You’re one to talk. I paid for your drink, showed you Baby, and you practically melted and-“

“ _Boys_ , please. Save the flirting for after dark.” She parked the car and grinned gleefully. “We’re on a mission now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you, this is _not_ something I’d be caught wearing even if a hog ran through my wash and left me nothing clean.”

“Leonard, I know we’ve only just met but I promise if you try this on you’ll see-“ She pushed the pile of clothes into his arms. “Jim? Are you almost done in there? I need you to help convince Bones to try this on.”

Jim popped out from the dressing room, fake strutting around in a dark grey v-neck shirt and slim jeans with hidden extra pockets. “What do you think?”

“That looks exactly the same as what you usually wear.” Uhura grinned. “A little rebel, a little utility, and a little sexy. So it’s totally fine; has my seal of approval.”

“Did you just say sexy-?”

“Let’s focus on the shy doctor here. Help a girl out.”

“Bones.” He widened his eyes and tried to look like the cutest puppy he could. “ _Bones._ ”

He was too weak. “Dammit, Jim. But you _owe me_.” Bones disappeared into the dressing room and left an excited Jim waiting. He couldn’t help but wonder what Uhura had picked out for him.

“I have no idea why you’re making this such a big deal. We need new clothes, primarily ones that don’t stink-“

“Amen” Uhura interjected.

“And I don’t know about you, but she has pretty good taste. You know she was the one that showed me my favorite jacket? The one with all the pockets? Most useful thing I own and I would have never seen it if she hadn’t-“

Bones stepped out of the dressing room, looking as grumpy as usual, but that was just in his face. His body… well Jim found another thing he needed to thank Uhura for. Bones was wearing a darkwash jean, slimcut in the way that perfectly highlighted his ass, topped with a rich blue shirt. It accented his swoop of dark brown hair nicely and somehow, against reason, made his eyes look brighter. Bones’ hands kept playing with the hem of the button-up.

“Should I tuck it in or-?”

“No, don’t!” Jim tried to backpedal, but Bones had already raised an eyebrow at his outburst and blushing face. “No, it looks good. Shirt good on you- I mean, you look good in it.” He could hear Uhura’s silent giggles behind him.

“There’s a jacket too.” Bones tugged the jacket on, a black version similar to Jim’s ever useful multi-pocketed leather wonder. It was like the icing on the cake.

“Yeah okay let’s get out of here.” Jim rushed his words. “Mission to do and all that.”

“Are we wearing these clothes out?”

“Yup, they’ll allow it: they can scan it while on your body. And I’ve already thrown your nasty shirts-“

“Hey!” Jim cut in.

“They’re in your _car_ not the trash, although you should really consider it. I don’t think those were ketchup stains.”

“I know, I know.” He was feeling a little embarrassed, but it wasn’t entirely about the mess that was his shirt or his life. Bones was really distracting him, looking so good and clean and somehow hotter. “Let’s pay and get on with our plan.”

“Not a problem Jim, but really what’s the big rush?” The grin on Uhura’s face let him know he was totally caught. Jim had a feeling she had planned it.

“Monsters.”

She sobered up a bit. “True.” She poked Bones who was still looking distractedly into a mirror. “Fun while it lasted though, right Leonard?”

“Uh yeah.” He looked at Jim. “Are you sure this isn’t too weird, too different?”

“Trust me, you look really sex- great. Very great.”

Bones felt a huge smile bloom across his face but tried to squish it back down. “Okay, I trust you.”

“You guys are actually going to have to come to counter if you want me to pay.” Uhura beckoned at them from the cashier.

He winked at Jim and crossed over to Uhura. The clothes were a confidence boost, and he loved the reaction his new look seemed to raise from Jim. If they weren’t in public, he’d just grab Jim and pin him against the wall and-

He shook his head a little, trying to put those thoughts aside for later. It was barely afternoon. Bones was a little shocked at his sudden _hunger_ for kisses, for touches, for Jim. The cashier reached around him to scan the tags hanging off the shirt collar, and Bones was happily poked back into reality. They had a monster to find.

 

* * *

 

“How does this work?” He tapped the scanner in Jim’s car. “We just cross our fingers and wait?”

Jim shrugged. “Pretty much. We can only hope that there’ll be some disaster that will draw out the leeches.”

“Uhura, you’re the more _experienced_ one.” He rolled his eyes at Jim’s fake offended gasp. “Is Jim missing something that would make this more of a sure thing?”

“Sadly, I think he’s right. We obviously don’t want to create a death-trap ourselves, so the only thing we can do is listen and wait.”

“Good thing I brought cards! Do you have a good poker face, Bones?”

He was met with a steely gaze. “Were we or were we not playing the meanest game of Go-Fish no less than a day ago?”

“You’re a little evil with fishing cards, but that doesn’t exactly mean you’re great at poker.”

“The man is right.” Uhura snatched the cards from Jim’s hand. “Poker is half confidence, half skill, and 100% being really good at faking it. Hence why _I_ am the best.” She shuffled the deck with a finesse Bones had only seen in movies. He raised an eyebrow at Jim, who only responded with a shrug in agreement.

After a few hours of being absolutely slaughtered by Uhura, who was clearly a secret card shark, Jim threw down yet another losing hand with a defeated sigh.

“Why are you good at everything? At this point I’m desperately wishing for an accident just so we can pause this game.”

Bones stared at Uhura’s inscrutable face and pondered his (probably awful) cards. “I agree; we’ve already bet everything down to our time, and I’m pretty sure I owe you about six foot rubs. Can’t you just call it quits while you’re winning?”

She grinned at him. “Sore loser. It’s not like the scanner will save you-“

A crackly voice spoke over the radio and the sigh of relief from Bones and Jim was audible.

“ _10-80 at Oak and 5 th Street; looks critical. All vehicles requested._”

“Yes! An explosion!” Jim exclaimed but quickly dialed it back. “I mean, I hope no one is hurt although I really hope someone is close to dying so we can catch a leech.”

Bones chuckled despite its inappropriateness. “When did my life become so ridiculous?”

Jim just grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles exaggeratedly. “Since you met me.”

“Boys, really.” Uhura laid the cards aside. “Lets go.” She gunned the ignition, happily speeding to the location of their hopeful honey trap. That parasite would be theirs.

 

* * *

 

Outside of films, Bones had never really seen a fire. It was a million times worse that he could imagine. It seemed like every person on the block was standing as close as they could. Firefighters gestured for the crowd to back away, but their horrified expressions sunk straight to the ground and kept them there, transfixed by the horror. They parked down the block, and immediately joined the crowd. It was a tall apartment, even buried under all that smoke, and the higher levels had clearly not been properly evacuated yet. EMTs and firefighters rushed around the building, the heavy decisions weighing their every step. The fire was a heated red monster, eating at the top three floors in an impassable gulf. Bones already felt immensely worried, and then he saw _them_.

“Is that-“

“Yes.”

“There’s more than one.”

Uhura fixed him with a long look. “There’s always a pack in zones like this.”

“Someone is going to die.” He tracked their movement, black shadows crawling across brick and stone, going through the fiery windows unaffected. It wasn’t a question; it seemed obvious.

“Probably.” Jim put a hand on his back; half comfort, half a push. “We need to get in there somehow.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? I know we need to grab one of those things ourselves, but isn’t this a little of a suicide mission?’

“Usually I’d prefer somewhat less heated conditions.” Uhura zipped her jacket up with a concentrated frown. “But we need to get closer to the action if we want to trap a parasite.”

“How?” Jim gestured at the genuine inferno. He was starting to feel prickles of déjà vu crawl up his neck. “We can’t get within a few feet of that without bursting into flames ourselves. And the place is covered with do-gooder police lines here for our _safety._ ”

Uhura reached for her ponytail, pulled out her hair and shook it loose. With an eye-roll she made her way towards the young policeman that was stationed on crowd control. Bones heard her mutter “Always me, always the girl…” as she walked off. After a few faux-emotional words with the policeman, she gave Jim a pointed look ever her shoulder. He seemed to pick up on it immediately. He strolled over to her, a little extra sway to his step, and cranked his flirt to a thousand. Something stirred within Bones as he watched Jim try to flirt his way through the lines, some sob story about a missing dog rolling off his pouted lips. He saw Jim touch the policeman’s arm and he felt his whole inside lurch. This wasn’t normal, this rolling boil of jealousy inside him. He felt just as on fire as the building before his eyes. Jim was _his_ : his to touch, to kiss, to use. Not this random man’s. Who was he to give Jim those easy smiles and soothing words? Bones wrenched his eyes away, trying to focus on the flickering gulf in front of him, trying to subside this possessive _kill the threat_ feeling in his gut. Jim returned to his side after a couple of minutes and the pressure in his chest dissipated a little.

“No dice.” He knocked against Bones’ side, making him look sideways at him. “Despite the Jim Kirk school of flirt, we aren’t going to be able to get any closer.”

“Not legally.” Uhura appeared at their side, holding a large fire extinguisher and a helmet she got god-knows-where. “We _need_ to get into the building and I have a semi-illegal plan.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” He meant to sound sarcastic, but Bones really was slightly relieved.

“Just follow me.”

 

 

Several heart-racing moments and ‘don’t-try-this-at-home’ demonstrations later, the trio had made it into the lowest level of the building, staying out the line of sight of any firefighters. They decided to pitch their metaphorical tent in the stairwell, a few floors under the one caught in the main blaze above them.

“I really don’t like this plan.” Bones muttered, despite the fact he knew nothing else would work.

“I swear we’ll be fine. If we’re lucky, we’ll actually save a life as well. You like that part, right?”

“Yeah, well I don’t want to lose three lives in the process.”

Uhura touched his shoulder. “Your concern is wonderful, but we really need to do this. Everyone knows what to do?”

They nodded and went to work. For this plan to succeed, they needed to find one of the trapped apartment dwellers and rescue them, something the firefighters hadn’t completed yet. Bones prayed that their experience as two hunters and tagalong doctor would give them some edge the firefighters hadn’t tried yet.

As they climbed the stairs, the heat had reached the unbearable level several flights ago. He could sense the trepidation in the group as they reached the door and, heads ducked down, Uhura kicked the door open and smoke filled the staircase. It was a bitter burn; filling their lungs and making them cough underneath their makeshift cloth masks. With a mutual nod, they plowed through the door, making their way through the hall with their eyes peeled for supernatural creepy crawlies. The fire seemed concentrated at the other end of the hall, so in a way they were lucky. They had a few more un-inflamed yards to work with. Uhura gestured at her ear and they turned to her side. Jim heard it too. There was a human shouting for help, muffled and weak, but somewhere near them. He took the helmet from Uhura without thinking, placed it over his head and ventured towards the source of the shouting. Jim easily kicked in the apartment door and more smoke greeted his entrance.

The déjà vu kicked him sharp in the gut. It was like staring at his own past, playing out in front of him from a different point of view. A young boy, maybe ten but eyes looking two, was half sobbing and half screaming for help as he leaned over his mother on the floor, passed out with a bruise blooming on her forehead. Jim physically grabbed his chest, trying to ground himself and pull out from the memories that clouded his present. He lurched towards the two figures and crouched down to talk to the boy.

“What happened?”

“My mom-“ The boy could barely catch a breath between his stifled sobs. “She tripped as we were trying to leave. She hit her head, she’s not moving, my mom she’s- _help_! Please!”

Jim wished desperately that he knew what words to say, but they failed him just as much as they did those five years ago. He bent down to check the woman’s pulse and sighed audibly when he still felt the heartbeat, faint but present. A burst of flame licked closer to them and the boy crouched further over his mom, some instinct keeping him there to protect her. Jim saw the fire start to close behind them, walling off the exit, and he grabbed the boy’s arm as a warning. He lifted the woman in his arms and hauled her out of the quickly disintegrating room and into the hallway, her son following closely behind. As he laid her down and caught his breath, an absentminded thought crossed his mind: _wh_ _ere were the parasites?_ He waved Bones and Uhura over, wanting to double check the woman’s condition when it happened. There was a sickening crack and part of the wall buckled in, the fire weakening the wood until it split. A chunk fell hard on the boy, knocking him sideways with a horrible thunk. Jim couldn’t help himself; he shouted like he was the one in pain and rushed to the boy’s side, trying to lift off the plaster and wood. He felt the shadows before he saw them and he realized the woman was not the victim they were hunting. It was her son.

Uhura was his side now, putting the paint pen in his hands. He felt a hand at his shoulder, brief but strong, pulling him back from the boy against his will.

“Jim, please.” Uhura gave him a searching look. “We have to work quickly. Bones will handle the boy.”

He tried to focus on the runes he was writing, the trap they needed to set, but he couldn’t stop from glancing over to the boy every few seconds. Bones was holding a ripped piece of his shirt to the worst of the bleeding cuts, but he couldn’t do much else. Not here, not like this. And especially not before they had caught the monster they were so desperately seeking. They needed bait and despite the guilt burning in Jim’s gut, bait was a little boy. Bones’ own conflict was obvious in the tense frown of his forehead. He couldn’t help; he couldn’t do the very job he was trained to do. They had to let the boy suffer for a while longer.

The first one came like a sudden cloud. Whatever light was cast from the flames around them seemed to dim as it rose to standing form, cloak swirling open like black wings, pushing smoke aside as it approached. It was so dead-set on claiming its victim that it didn’t even notice the still-very-alive trio surrounding the boy.

“One more step, c’mon you bastard.” Jim whispered.

With one hand on its scythe and the other reaching for the boy, the parasite stepped inside the rune circle. There was a pause, like the whole room took a breath, and then it _screamed_. Jim wondered if this was the unearthly shriek Bones had heard the first time around. It turned and threw itself against the invisible circle, black hands scratching for an exit, before it turned on them. Jim rushed forward, knife in hand, but the creature swooped towards Bones and the boy first. It didn’t get far; just like before, when the parasite got close enough to touch Bones it seemed to retreat, something horribly akin to surprise crossing its features. It started hissing something, some words that were lost in the din of the fire and flames but Bones’s demeanor grew rigid and his breathing constricted. Jim slashed with his knife, prepared this time with the proper oils and herbs, and grinned as the creature clutched at the place where it used to have a right hand. It spun to face him, fury jagged in its movements, but Uhura struck from behind, dousing it with a waterbomb mix of Holy-everything. It wailed again, robe twisting and turning around its body, wet fibers squeezing its owner out of whatever semblance life it had. It collapsed to the ground, a sick twitching pile of black and dust, still whispering and wheezing as it went. Uhura shoved the black hand in a heavily runed bag, and helped Jim pull the boy and his mother out of the circle. Bones looked dazed, something dark still flickering in his eyes and his body tense like he was about to strike.

Jim cautiously leaned over, unsure of what he would find. “Bones are you alright? Leo?”

His head popped up, a clarity resurfacing in his features. “Uh, yeah. Can we get out of here already?”

“You carry the mother, I get the boy?”

Bones nodded and gently lifted the woman into a fireman’s hold. Jim followed suit with a possessive sort of hold on the boy. Some scratchy feeling in the back of his head distrusted Bones with the boy, but he ignored it. Pushed it deep down and refused to think further. It was probably just the striking similarities to his own past, that demon fire that killed his mom and his brother. By carrying out this boy, and saving his mother as well, Jim saw a scrap of hope for this family even if he had lost all hope for his own.

Their exit was a jumble of limbs and stairs and handing the boy and his mom off into more capable hands. They used the confusion of the paramedics as an escape, and jumped back into their car before someone could ask them who they were and how they got those two people out.

“Well,” Uhura tossed the bag into Jim’s lap as she drove away. “That’s a hand bag. Literally.”

“You’re awful.” Jim cracked a grin despite himself. “Are we going to try to analyze it tonight?”

She checked a glance at Bones in the reviewer mirror. “I think we can rest for tonight. Take showers, wash off the ash, and regroup in the morning.”

Jim followed Uhura’s gaze and saw a very spaced-out Bones in the back, gazing out the window with a glazed out look and fingers drumming on the windowsill with a nervous energy. “Sound good to you, Bones?”

“Oh?” He barely looked towards Jim. “Morning, yeah.”

He couldn’t help but be worried. He had a twist in his gut since that night in the morgue, but there wasn’t much he could do but hope Bones’ affliction isn’t quite as apocalyptic as it was starting to feel.

Uhura drove back to her hotel, infinitely brighter and cleaner than Jim’s, and left him with the hand-bag and a kindly worded warning.

“Keep a close eye on him. We have a lot to be worried about.”

“I know.” Jim tried not to look back at Bones in the car. “I _know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated as always! :)
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr (constellationsmirror.tumblr) where I tend to talk about updates, behind-the-scenes stuff, fic related playslists, etc. As the mystery is unfolding, if you have any theories or questions or comments, feel free to ask me there! I'm so curious as to what everyone is thinking thus far :)


	8. clue eight: wrong wrong wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> TW for major Consent issues / Non-Consensual acts

He climbed into the driver’s seat, glad to be reunited with his Baby despite the nagging feelings dragging his mood down. Wordlessly, Bones moved from the backseat to the passenger, giving Jim a sly look as he slid into the seat.

Jim decided to cut right to the chase. “Are you okay? That was some pretty heavy shit with the kid and that parasite and whatever it was saying to you…” He was desperately trying to prompt Bones to say something, to just do anything other than that spaced out glare he was giving the cold night air.

“I don’t wanna talk about that.”

“That’s fair.” Jim sighed. He didn’t want to push Bones too far. “We can talk in the morning.”

In the flickering lights of the passing streetlamps, Jim saw a smile cross Bones’ face.

“There are some things I don’t want to wait for though.”

There was a hand on his knee, rubbing gently, trailing a little higher with each motion. “Uh, Bones?”

“That fire made me think about things. What if everything we knew just burned away? No walls, no belongings, no _clothes_.” Bones’s hand ran slowly up Jim’s inseam, making him twitch in the driver’s seat. “Nothing but us.”

“That’s a romantic sentiment.” He tried to focus on his driving, two hands on the wheel and eyes ahead, but it was getting harder and harder as Bones’s deft fingers began to trace a path around but not touching his increasingly interested cock.

“I’d set the world on fire if it just left me and you.”

A shiver went down Jim’s spine, but he couldn’t tell if it was from Bones’s tone of voice or the hand that was now cupping his erection with a light but insistent hand. “I really- _please_ I need to drive, I can’t-“ He was a little embarrassed at the gasps he was making, but Bones’s fingers really were magic and they had worked his jeans open with just one hand.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Can’t drive like this; too much.” Jim choked out.

“Hmm.” Bones didn’t stop. His hand dipped lower, rubbing at the spot of precum already forming, making Jim shudder and jump from his touches.

“Bones, please!” His knuckles were white from concentration on the wheel. It felt as good as always but this place and time was so wrong. “Wait, c’mon we are almost there.”

“Okay.” He removed his warm hand and left Jim breathing hard in his wake. “You’ll be good for me when we get back.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” He spared a sideways glance but Bones’ face had already slipped back into a neutral expression. Jim’s skin was crawling with trepidation. Bones’s strange mood swings seemed to be getting worse and more frequent.

The last minutes of the drive to Jim’s hotel were a heated blur. He felt on the edge of a knife; just teeter tottering between feeling good and bad. Jim couldn’t deny that he wanted Bones, more than he wanted anyone before. He wanted a million kisses and warm hands and proper dates and sunshine smiles because they still like each other in the morning. But not like this, not while Bones was a little bit _off_ in everything he was doing, like he wasn’t entirely the one in control of his mouth and his limbs. It was weird that despite not knowing him for that long, Jim still heard a whisper in his head that something was _very very wrong_. He hoped finding and destroying whatever poison was infecting Bones’s blood would shift him back to normal.

The sound of the ignition turning off rang oddly loud in the empty parking lot. They crossed into his now familiar motel room with an semi-eerie silence and Jim really hoped it was just his overactive imagination creating worries about how strange Bones was acting, how Bones seemed to be-

He was suddenly pushed against the closed door with a force just shy of painful. The room key in his hand dropped with a clatter in the suddenly heated room. Bones’s hands were gripping his hips and his mouth was laying claim to Jim's lips and jaw and neck.

“Bones, what are you-“

“I want to finish what I started. I bet you’re still wet for me, still wanting me to touch you, all you need is my hand on you cock-“

“Hey, we just had a hard night and all I want is a shower and-“

“No, c’mon Jim. I just wanna touch you, kiss you-“ He snuck that all-too-familiar hand down to Jim's crotch, “Wanna hear you scream my name.”

“ _Leo_ , not that I don’t want,” He made a sharp gasp as his fly was opened and his erection freed “But this is bad timing. We’re covered in ash and all I want is to get out of these clothes and-“

“I can help with that.” His hands were unflinchingly persistent even though his smile stayed playful. Jim tried to twist out of his grip. “Didn’t today teach you anything? Things end so soon.” Bones nibbled at Jim’s pulse point. “Just wanna be close to you while I can.”

He felt like, despite his body’s reactions, he really needed to shut this down. “Bones, _please_. Tomorrow? Can we do this all tomorrow? I’m just so exhausted and smelly and-“

His jeans were being wriggled off, slipping much further off his hips than he would like. Jim reached down to pull them back up, hoping Bones would take the hint. His wrists were quickly grabbed and pinned above his head.

“Tell me you don’t want me to. That you don’t _want_ me.”

“Its not that, you know I lo- I want you. But not like this, not now. C’mon just let me shower and we can pick this up in the morning-“

“I’ll be quick. We’re already halfway there.” He ground his hips against Jim’s, grinning with dark eyes as they both moaned at the touch. “Don’t deny me.”

“Bones, I-“

“Shh.” He pushed against Jim, giving him a searing kiss, all tongue and force and no finesse. Jim tried to struggle out of his grip, feeling claustrophobic and increasingly panicked. Bones turned him around, slamming him against the wall, his cheek smushed against the cold wood of the door. He felt his jeans being tugged down, his skin suddenly cold and bare. There was the telltale sound of a zipper opening behind him, and he tried harder to pull out of the grip of the too-strong hands that held him steadfast against the wall.

“You said you’d be good.” There was a whisper at his ear: menacing, quiet, and strangely unfamiliar. “Just be quiet and let me touch you, mark you, _love_ you. Don’t deny me. You know you want this.”

“Please.” Jim wasn’t begging; he was angry. The bile was rising in his throat and his whole body was screaming that this was _wrong wrong wrong._ He didn’t want to analyze it; he didn’t want to solve what was happening to Bones. He just wanted out and _now_.

A too-rough hand slipped between his cheeks, rubbing at his hot hole with a friction too painful to be erotic. “What do you want? _Hmm?_ ” Bones’ fingers rubbed more insistently, like a warning. “Beg for it.”

“Bones, I’m not- _Leo_ , please.” A swirl of panic and fear and gut-wrenching déjà vu filled his blood, making his throat close and his face burn. He was out of control, he was horribly out of control and things were going _so_ badly. “Leo stop, please stop. Listen to me, _I don’t want this_. Please _stop!_ ” A strangled cry filled his voice and whatever bravado he put on as a hunter melted away in this horrible moment of vulnerability.

He felt the hand that held him tight against the wall pull back. There was a sniffling kind of sound as Bones retreated, leaving Jim cold and alone against the door.

“ _Oh god_ …”

“Bones?”

“Shit.” There was a muffled sort of stifled sob behind him, but Jim pointedly kept facing the wall as he hiked his pants back up and pulled himself together.

“Jim I’m so-“ Bones sounded _awful._ Grieve-stricken, but thankfully Bones-like. _Human._ Jim turned to face him. He was greeted with a desolate and mortified face. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what-“

“You’re poisoned.” Jim zipped his fly, not quite meeting Bones’ eyes. “I’m going to take a shower. I think you should take one after me.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, the only light in the room now just the one streaming from under the bathroom door. Its dim yellow beam barely illuminated the bedroom, but it was all the light Bones felt he deserved. He was _disgusting_. He crashed into bed and tugged the covers over his head, curling into himself and trying to be as small as possible. He couldn’t see his own hands in front of his eyes and he was grateful for the dark. It could swallow him whole, spit him out as just a skeleton, and he’d be better off. There was something deeply wrong with him, something disturbed to his very core. All these dark impulses and desires and frightful thoughts were rattling unchecked and he couldn’t stifle them anymore. He rubbed at his eyes; bright spots sparkling that were the opposite of stars. He was _poison:_ not poisoned. He was poison and he was going to decay everything he ever touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated as always :)


	9. clue nine: bitter black coffee

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but Bones woke to the sound of muttering voices and the far-too-bright sunrise. He kept still and glanced sideways as far as he could. His ears had been right: Jim and Uhura were having a heated, but quiet, conversation. The table beside them was piled high with books and odd colored bottles. In the middle of the table the black hand they had acquired yesterday was floating in a repurposed coffee pot. Bones let a groan escape. _How had it only been one day?_ One horrible day and all the fragile good things he had just found were already rotten.

Uhura and Jim turned to him, his noise alerting them that he was awake. He thought he saw Jim’s shoulders tense from fear but he prayed it was a trick of his sleepy eyes.

He sat up, not pretending anymore. “Is there coffee that doesn’t come with a hand in it?”

“You may want an empty stomach for this.” Uhura gestured for Bones to sit in the empty chair in the middle of the room. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Something about this setup felt one length of rope away from a hostage situation.

Jim laughed, but it sounded breathless and hollow. “I promise we’re not doing anything too weird. We think we found a way to draw out whatever is in your body.”

Bones sat down, just a short foot away from Jim but feeling every empty inch like it was a mile. Last night he had done _wrong_ and even the cheerful morning sun couldn’t wash the room clean.

“It’s not a perfect plan.” Uhura began. “But these types of things are never clean-cut.”

“Will I die?” Bones had to ask. Jim took a sharp intake of breath and Bones raised his hand to stop him before he began. He knew that expression well; he had to gather his composure like that a million times before in the hospital as he faced an unfortunately hopeful family. “Forget I asked.”

“It’s not that.” Jim leaned slightly forward, still hesitant to cross fully into Bones’ space. “We honestly don’t know what’s going to happen.”

Bones glanced at the assortment of rocks, weapons, and bottles of various liquids on the table besides Uhura. “Can you walk me through it first?”

She shot a sideways glance to Jim. “That might not be the best idea. If you know what’s happening, _it_ might know too.”

Bones’ eyebrows shot up.

“Current working theory: possession.”

“Thought you said this wasn’t goin’ to be like _The Exorcist_.” Fear was creeping into his voice, rushing his words like he was speaking between heartbeats.

Jim’s hand reached out to comfort, but he stopped halfway to only hover above Bones's knee. “One, that movie got so much wrong. Two, I’m sorry.”

“Jim,no, _I’m_ the sorry one-“ His words were cut off as Uhura appeared suddenly behind him and tugged at his wrists.

“We need to take some precautions before we begin.” She wound a rope through the spokes of the chair and looped it around his wrists, tying him to the back firmly. Whatever hope Bones had left was numbed down as his torso and legs were strapped to the chair as well. This was _serious_.

Jim gave Bones a wary glance, but the tight knot of distrust in his gut was starting to loosen. _This wasn’t Bones’ fault_ he had to remind himself. Whatever overtook him last night, whatever demon-thing forced himself on Jim didn’t look present this morning. Bones looked a decade younger and _terrified_ ; his body weighed down by knotted ropes and his eyes wet with a mix of resignation and guilt. Jim couldn’t help but want to forgive the man. But the _monster_ inside was number one on his hit list.

After a moment of indecision he placed a hand on Bones’ shoulder, gentle but firm. “You’ll be okay.” Jim said it with the weight of a promise. He prayed he could keep it.

Bones could only swallow in response. His whole body felt desperately thirsty; the stress of the situation wringing him out and leaving his throat dry. He turned in surprise when he felt metal clinking against his wrists.

“Its just handcuffs.” Uhura appeared beside him again. “In case the ropes aren’t enough.”

“What’re you-“ He coughed. His voice felt weak. “What’s _in_ me?”

In lieu of an answer, Jim held a wooden rod out to his mouth. “Bite down.”

Bones wordlessly complied. He felt exhausted already, his shoulders sagging beneath more than just the weight of the ropes. He could feel his last hopes dripping away but he forced himself to take a steadying breath. At this point Bones wanted this _over_ , no matter the consequence.

 

Then it began.

 

Jim and Uhura worked together, passing those strange vials back and forth, taking turns between reading the book and dousing Bones in the vile smelling liquids. It was good he never put a shirt on after waking; so many of these potions were being poured onto his back, running freely over the scarred runes in his skin.

Clearly they were hedging their bets and trying every option. After the first handful of potions, Jim pulled Uhura aside to where Bones’ couldn’t overhear them. He could still see the change in posture. With stiffened shoulders, Uhura turned to face him pulling a small vial out of a timeworn leather pouch. Jim held the book open like it was a shield; his whole body paused waiting for something. With a flick of the wrist, she emptied the vial across Bones’ shoulders.

Nothing happened.

He felt the cold liquid roll down his shoulders, trailing impossibly slow across the top line of scars, and dripping languidly onto the next.

Bones suddenly thrashed against the ropes, a scream piercing his body like electricity. It echoed everywhere, gagging his throat and shaking his limbs. It was loud and insistent, erupting from some place deep below his ribs and clawing from underneath his skin to get out. Bones lost all sense of time and space; was he screaming aloud or was it just in his head? Was the room an echo chamber, or was his own racing pulse the drumming he heard?

There were hands at his chest, holding him down and trying to bring him back to a reality that wasn’t pain and fire and noise. It didn’t work. He bucked against those hands, against the ropes and metal that held him down. The dripping cold on his back had reversed into molten agony. Even without looking, he had the acute sense that the runes were enflamed, carved anew against his skin. The blood-red brightness glowing as his heart sped up; the scars pulsing to the rapid drum beat of that desperate muscle trying to keep him alive.

The hands were gone but the voices remained. Piercing through the white roar in his ears, Bones heard both their voices grow in strength. He forced his eyes opened and immediately closed them again. The bright room was at odds with the roaring anguish that ripped through his body and forced his vision red. In that brief glance he saw them chanting; holding different books and speaking different languages, their voices growing louder as his body threw itself against the restraints. Bones could feel himself screaming out loud now, joining the chorus of voices that rattled his ribcage with their pain. Nothing was in control; his whole body was chaos of movement and noise that he was powerless to stop. Some tiny part of his brain with its last gasp of logic counted his heartbeats. _This isn’t possible, this isn’t humanly possible_. He should be dead.

Bones strained to open his eyes again, but everything was just a blur of shapes and shadows. Uhura and Jim loamed over him, their silhouettes distorted, each stanza of their chant reverberating through him like an earthquake of fire.

Suddenly the hand, no longer sitting calmly in the coffee pot, bubbled of its own accord. The pot filled with thick goo that steamed and churned in dark waves. This otherworldly sickness, black and bitter, crawled up the edges of the glass, threatening to spill across the table. With a warning shout Jim pointed and Uhura threw a vial into the pot, never pausing her chant. The goo imploded, the black sucked away in a second and leaving a clear liquid in its wake. The hand was gone. Instead only the bones remained. _Ossa digitorum manus_ Bones’s mind supplied weakly, some small part of him fighting to remain himself.

The chanting stopped and he shocked himself conscious at the sound of his own ragged breathing. The room seemed hollow at the sudden departure of noise. Bones’ lungs struggled to steady his breathing, but the ordeal was over. He was _alive_ and his ears rang with nothing more than the buzzing of hotel air conditioning and the whispers of the two people in front of him. After a moment of struggling, he raised his head and forced his eyes to focus on what was happening. Jim had poured a mug of whatever was in the coffee pot and was slowly approaching Bones.

Jim removed the wood in his mouth held the glass up. “Drink.”

He didn’t trust it, this liquid that once was a _hand_. Jim pressed it to his lips, desperation in his eyes, and so Bones wrested himself out of his dark thoughts and drank. It tasted as bitter as coffee would, but metallic like blood and silky like oil. It rolled fast across his tongue, fighting against his throat, and spilled down his lips and jaw. It escaped his mouth, drops jumping back in the mug like a liquid that’s roaring to be a gas. Jim tilted the mug higher, forcing the liquid to follow gravity back down to Bones’ lips. Licking at the mug, he thought that maybe it _is_ oil, set to ignite inside him, burn his bones and burst his lungs. Maybe an exorcism was just a new way to say _witch burning_.

Bones choked around his last acid swallow, but soon his breathing steadied and relief erupted across Jim’s face.

“How do you feel?” Uhura crouched down near him, her hand still hovering above the knife sheath at her waist.

“Considering all this, I feel surprisingly grea-“ _oh no._ His stomach rolled and his throat seized up. Something involuntary was rejecting whatever he just drank. “ _No!_ ” Bones didn’t know whom he was shouting at, but this couldn’t happen. He needed to be cured; he _wanted_ to be cured. Jim rushed to his side, forcing the rod back in his mouth as Bones thrashed again, his body clattering against the chair.

Bones thought he was going to puke from the sudden onslaught of pain in his head but instead he abruptly stilled, eyelids heavy like a thousand stones dragging him down. Bones was fighting to stay awake, fighting against the dark that was clouding his vision, but he wasn’t falling asleep. Something was pulling him under with sharp unrelenting tugs. His consciousness clawed against the tide, trying to stay afloat but then-

His mouth opened, the wooden rod falling to the floor with a hollow _clunk_. His jaw shifted from side to side, stretching out the soreness from the position it had been forced in for so long. One long rattling breath in, and then Bones heard the laugh again. Judging from the shocked look on their faces, it wasn’t an internal echo anymore. That cold laugh rumbled out of him like old bells; playing his ribs like marrow chimes, shaking the chair with the effort of this booming chuckle. His head whipped up, meeting Jim’s eyes.

“Did you think I was so simple?” His body lurched up suddenly, cracking the handcuffs and stepping out of the ropes like it was only air that bound him. A grin lit his face. “Fools” He spat.

Jim lunged forward, blade in hand. Bones dodged him easily, flinging the blade out of his hands and lifting Jim from the ground by the throat.

“Why is human life considered so precious?” He flicked Uhura’s thrown knife away midair and tilted his head in her direction. “No answer?” Some language Bones didn’t know crossed his lips and suddenly Uhura was slammed to the floor, an invisible force arresting her in a chokehold. He turned back to Jim who was growing red in the face as he clawed desperately at the cold hands clenched on his throat. Bones’s grin returned. “Because you are all so _fragile_.”

Jim coughed around the tight grip, words trying to form even without the air to say them. “ _B_ - _Bones!_ ”

He tutted and threw Jim to the ground, body flung parallel to the struggling Uhura beside him. A knee pressed into his chest, sharp and threatening on his sternum, wringing out whatever air Jim had left. “Human _filth_. There was never any _Bones_ in this body.” He leaned over, lips just brushing Jim’s neck, his teeth bared like a sharp threat. There was a smashing sound and he jumped backwards with a roar, allowing Jim to take some precious breaths of air. Uhura had managed to reach the coffeepot in her scramble and hurl it at Bones. He recoiled from the steaming liquid, eyes pure black and glaring.

“Foolish bitch; you know that won’t kill me.”

Uhura, still struggling with the invisible assailant, gasped out. “Jus’ trying to hurt your ugly ass.”

He stomped down hard and a crack ripped across the floor towards her, his fury wrecking the very ground they were on. The quake stopped before it reached her. Staring at the black gash in the floorboards, an eerie calm came over him. Bones’s shoulders rolled back and he lifted his head; the utter picture of confidence.

Not even deigning to give them parting words, he swept an arm across the table as he walked out, knocking books and fragile potions to the floor. He opened the door with a spoken word, and turned briefly to look back at the mess. Even in the stark silhouette against the too-bright sun, Jim could see the glint of a smile on that face; so familiar and so unrecognizable. He closed the door and the room seemed lighter with his absence.

Jim hauled himself up, clutching his chest like he was breathing underwater, trying to regulate his newfound breaths. Uhura still writhed beside him, gesturing frantically at one of the upturned books. Jim rushed to find the right page, and with a few words Uhura could move freely again, the curse finally undone.

They caught their breaths in silence; Jim leaning hard against the wall and Uhura still splayed on the floor, her lungs struggling to re-find her calm. After several long minutes she sat up, her eyes gleaming.

“You know what we have to do.”

“No.”

“Yes we do. We have to call Spock.“                      

“ _No_.” Jim cut her off. “I can’t. We didn’t part ways as friends and you know he keeps a grudge.”

“It was only a little spacial displacement, and you found your way back eventually.”

“It was _Greenland_. Do you know how cold Greenland is if you’re suddenly dropped there still dressed for Arizona weather?!”

“Jim, he _knows_ things. He’s the only one who might have seen this before.”

He knew she was right. Grudges aside, there was a monster in this world now that even he and Uhura didn’t recognize. But Spock might.

With a deep shaky breath he sighed. “Fine. If, and only _if_ , he helps us freely. I’m done making deals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos and comment thus far. I deeply appreciate it <3


	10. An Interlude

He jolted awake, like a sudden train stop, his head knocking painfully back against the wall. _When had he fallen asleep?_

It took only a minute for Bones’s eyes to adjust to his surroundings but his brain was having more trouble catching up. He couldn’t see anything –no, that was wrong- there just _wasn’t anything to see_. He was surrounded by black nothing on all sides, no light or shadows anywhere. His skin was a dim translucent grey when he held his hands in front of his face, seemingly lit from within.

 

He was alone.

 

Bones closed his eyes again, forcing himself to breathe deeply in and out, trying to remember even a scrap of a clue about how he got stuck in this whatever-space.

He spluttered and coughed hard. It was like breathing in motor oil; it burned in his throat and Bones scrambled to pull his shirt over his mouth for some protection against the dense air. His hand came up empty and he banged his head again as he startled back. He was completely naked. _How had he not noticed? Why didn’t he feel cold?_

He steadied himself against the only solid object around: the invisible boundary behind him. Bones looked over his shoulder, but he still couldn’t see anything there. The pounding in his head was growing and growing, his eyes practically twitching in sync to his heartbeat. He _had_ hit his head when he woke up a minute ago, but this felt like a bad hangover or dehydration or death or something _worse_.

A thought suddenly cut through his mind like razor sharp glass. _I want a drink_.

“Of course you do.” The voice was a whisper and a thunderclap all at once; barely a mutter against his ear but Bones felt it shake his whole body in a rolling echo. He flung a hand out to grab the speaker, but despite the intimate distance the voice seemed to come from, there was no one near.

Something was happening in front of him, the edges growing sharper the longer he stared. He became aware of a table, two empty chairs… The darkness didn’t recede entirely, only pulled back enough to reveal those hazy shapes. None of it seemed real; there was no light and no shadows still. It felt like negative space; his brain tricking him into seeing concrete where there was only air.

“Hello, Leo.” The voice was back. “Feel free to conjure up a chair and sit. I’ll pour you that drink and we can chat a while.” There was a lilt in the voice, a joking sing-song that did nothing to minimize the panic and danger that was flooding Bones’s thoughts.

“You’re perfectly safe, Leo. Now _sit_.”

A chair knocked hard against the back of his legs and he fell into the seat. Two things punched their way into Bones’s consciousness with sudden clarity: the table that had been in the middle of the room was now just inches away from him. And there was a man sitting in the opposite chair, his face distorted in a smile, a face that was all-too familiar. It was Bones’s face, it was his body, his smile, his-

“What in god’s name are y-“ He gasped out.

“Ha!” The voice ( _his voice? But yet it wasn’t)_ echoed in the space, an infinite reverb skipping across the nothingness in the room. “You’re so wrong as usual, little Leo.” The sneer was audible in his words. Bones didn’t even know his face could twist like that. “You should have listened more to your dear and dumb grandmother.”

“ _Shut up_.” Despite the terror clutching his stomach in a vice, Bones spat out the words. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that, not with that face –that _stolen_ face! What even are you? Demon? Monster? Doesn’t matter, I’ll kill you.” He tried to lunge across the table but the chair pulled him back, icy static tingling against his skin.

The thing leaned forward, casually propped on his elbows. “You can’t kill me, that’s the whole _point_.”

“You don’t know me!” Bones was screaming, the pain racing across his skin giving him fuel now. “When I get out of here I’ll tear you apart-“

“I’m done with this.” The thing’s eyes narrowed and Bones felt his center of gravity yank downward, sinking him deep into the chair until only his head was able to move. “You can’t leave, don’t you get it? Haven’t you looked around?”

“There’s nothing here! There’s nothing-“ And just like before, he was starting to see objects in the darkness, edges and shapes barely visible. He squinted, trying to make sense of the scene. It was like looking through half-open eyes, right when you wake up and you’re still caught halfway in a dream. Jim and Uhura were in front of him, fear in their eyes and weapons in their hands. Jim lunged forward and Bones felt his feet sidestep him easily and then his hand reached out to grip Jim’s neck.  
But it _wasn’t_ him. He was stuck in this chair, frozen in this dark place. But there he was with Jim at the same time, crushing his friend’s throat with a relish. He felt himself moving, but Bones knew he wasn’t there, _but he was!_ , he could feel Jim’s breath hot on his hand, feel the panic racing in the pulse beneath his skin-

He couldn’t stop it; he wasn’t in control.

“What are you doing!?” Bones thrashed in the chair, but it was no good. The darkness held fast.

“You’ve trapped me too long, little Leo.” The thing surveyed the scene in front of him, grinning in a way that bared all his teeth.

“Trapped you?! I didn’t know monsters were even _real_ until this week! You’re fuckin’ crazy-“

"Stop." Bones felt his jaw snap shut with a painful clack. "This isn't some movie where I reveal my master plan to you, giving you information to use against me.” He waved an arm and the figures of Jim and Uhura were dimmed and lost to Bones’s eyes. “No…You're just going to have to wait like the rest of them." He stood back from the table, the haze crawling up his legs like tendrils of ink, swallowing his edges until Bones could only see a glint of light reflected in his eyes.

“You’ve been good for me, little Leo, sitting so obediently still. I’ll tell you just one thing. _I am you._ And you have always been me. _Urian_.”

 

There was no echo this time. His last word and glinting eyes were swallowed immediately into the black, and Bones was left still frozen, still alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are RIDICULOUSLY appreciated. Like I smile like a fool every time :) You guys are great.


End file.
